Changement
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Quatre prend une grave décision qui modifiera sa vie à tout jamais. Est ce qu'il a eu raison de la prendre ? /RETRAVAILLEE/
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **AC 205**

Quatre Raberba Winner se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Il doit admettre qu'il souffre atrocement, seulement il n'avait pas vu d'autres solutions pour atteindre son but. Et puis cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, bien avant de le rencontrer.

Il aurait pu endurer encore son corps, cela faisait tout de même quinze ans qu'il vivait avec lui à l'époque mais pour pouvoir continuer à le supporter, l'homme qu'il aimait aurait dû poser un autre regard sur lui après avoir avouer ses sentiments. Si lui l'avait accepté comme il était, il aurait pu s'accepter à la longue, il en est sûr même s'il n'aurait jamais été vraiment bien dans sa peau.

Quatre ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas laisser la tristesse l'envahir. Il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision et que sa vie va prendre réellement un tournant heureux.

Parce qu'il doit bien avouer qu'il n'a jamais été heureux. Les gens autour de lui riraient, s'ils entendaient ses arguments pourtant c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche qu'il avait été aimé par son père et ses sœurs qu'il a été heureux.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être à sa place. Son père voulait qu'il soit l'héritier. Il avait conçu une multitude d'enfants pour l'obtenir.

Même si son père donnait un rôle important à ses sœurs, être médecin ce n'est pas rien. Si elles pouvaient travailler à de hauts postes de la société minière, ce n'était que pour lui préparer le terrain et les avoir à ses ordres plus tard.

Il ne s'était jamais senti mieux qu'elles parce qu'il avait quelque chose entre les jambes qu'elles n'avaient pas.

Il avait en horreur les jouets que son père lui achetait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas jouer avec les poupées de ses sœurs ? Pourquoi devait-il jouer avec des voitures ?

S'amuser avec les animaux de la ferme, son père le tolérait mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Il passait des heures à observer ses sœurs et reproduisait devant le miroir de sa chambre leurs gestes maniérés. Il adorait faire des vêtements pour les poupées que ses sœurs avaient oubliées dans un coin.

Quand son père s'en était rendu compte, il avait fait faire une razzia dans les jouets qui traînaient dans le manoir, donnant aux enfants des ouvriers tous ceux qui ne convenaient pas à l'héritier Winner.

Son père l'avait emmené de force chez le coiffeur quand il l'avait trouvé devant la glace en train d'essayer plusieurs coiffures avec des pinces de ses sœurs. Il l'avait aussi entraîné pour voir des matchs de cricket, de polo.

Plus Quatre prenait de l'âge moins il se sentait à la place dans ce monde et dans son corps.

Tout ce qui plaisait au jeune garçon dans la vie n'avait pas l'aval de son père quand il le découvrait. Il rayait l'activité parce qu'elle n'était pas assez virile au goût du patriarche du clan.

Quand Quatre s'était mis à la musique, il était resté avec la crainte de se faire ôter un nouveau plaisir. Et pour finir, ce fut la seule occupation que son père accepta de bon cœur.

Avec la préadolescence, le jeune Quatre se sentait encore plus mal dans sa peau, il voyait certains muscles prendre du volume, son corps se sculpter de manière disgracieuse à ses yeux avec tous les exercices physiques que son professeur lui imposait quotidiennement pour en faire un homme digne de reprendre la société Winner.

Il essayait de coller aux souhaits de son papa, seulement cette attitude créait un véritable écœurement envers ce qu'il sentait être au plus profond de son être.

Bien sûr, ce malaise grandissant avait fini par le rendre hargneux et détaché de tout. Il cherchait d'où pouvait venir son mal-être. Il avait fini par se dire que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas un humain à part entière puisqu'il était juste un bébé éprouvette. Un être crée par son père pour avoir un héritier digne de ce nom.

Il commençait à en vouloir à son géniteur de l'avoir créé et surtout de ne pas vouloir le laisser vivre selon ses aspirations.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu des railleries de son père quand il le trouvait devant sa garde-robe à chercher ce qu'il allait mettre, à accorder les couleurs entre elles.

Il avait fini par adopter comme style vestimentaire ce que son père trouvait ridicule. Il en avait fait acheter plusieurs exemplaires pour ne plus devoir en changer et se tracasser de cela. Il ne s'aimait pas quand il se regardait dans la glace avec ses cheveux trop courts qu'il ne pouvait même pas coiffer à sa guise, ses vêtements sans formes à ses yeux.

Il aurait préféré des chemises à jabots, des frous-frous, au moins il pouvait porter du rose sur lui sans essuyer trop de critiques.

Quand son père était en déplacement, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent, il filait s'enfermer dans la chambre d'une de ses sœurs qui avait la même taille que lui. Là, il revivait en passant des pantalons bouffants, des chemisiers colorés. Il passait des chaussures ouvertes à talons aiguilles et il marchait en se souriant dans la glace.

C'est comme cela qu'il s'aimait le plus mais ces moments de bonheur ne duraient jamais longtemps. Il devait reprendre un rôle qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Il voyait avec horreur son corps se développer, ses bourses descendre, son sexe prendre du volume. Le pire pour lui s'était les poils disgracieux qui poussaient dessus et qu'il traquait à la pince à épiler tous les matins avant de s'habiller.

Ce qui lui avait fait aussi beaucoup de bien pour son moral c'était sa rencontre avec les Maganacs. Il reprenait enfin confiance dans sa condition d'être humain et pas seulement de bébé éprouvette. Et puis la totalité de ces personnes l'acceptait tel qu'il était sans vouloir lui imposer des choix. Mais c'était surtout avec l'instructeur H qu'il s'était senti le mieux, avec lui il pouvait parler de tout.

Pourtant Quatre essayait de se faire apprécier de son père. Il acceptait de se laisser former pour reprendre la société familiale alors qu'il rêvait de pouvoir assembler des morceaux de tissus pour créer des vêtements dans lesquels il se sentirait à l'aise.

Depuis que son corps changeait, il ne rentrait plus dans les vêtements de ses sœurs, d'autant plus qu'il en restait de moins en moins au manoir. Dès qu'elles arrivaient à l'âge adulte, elles partaient vers leur destin qu'elles avaient pu choisir, elles. Ce qui rendait encore plus jaloux Quatre.

Il fut bien obligé de changer sa garde-robe pour essayer de masquer ce corps qu'il n'aimait pas. Il faisait faire ses pantalons sur mesure avec deux pinces sur le devant pour les faire bouffer et masquer cette protubérance qui l'incommodait.

À quinze ans, il avait voulu montrer à son père qu'il était capable de prendre sa vie en main, il avait décidé de choisir une option qui pourrait rendre son père extrêmement fier de lui en le voyant défendre une cause qu'il appréciait plus que tout.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas pris la voie que son père aurait préférée pour bien montrer à ce dernier qu'il n'était pas son pantin, qu'il avait une identité propre. Il avait choisi la voie des armes pour instaurer la paix dans les Colonies et sortir de l'emprise d'OZ.

C'était pour cela qu'il était parti vers la Terre, pour que les gens qu'il aimait puissent vivre dans un monde en paix et qu'il n'y ait plus de morts. C'était également pour prouver à son père qu'il avait droit comme les autres à la liberté d'être lui.

Bien sûr, seul il n'aurait pas osé partir, il avait eu l'appui de l'instructeur H et surtout des Maganacs qu'il avait permis de se libérer il y avait plusieurs années.

C'était avec beaucoup d'espoir d'obtenir une vie meilleure pour lui et les Colonies qu'il s'était engagé dans ce combat.

Au départ, il croyait être le seul, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait fait appel aux Maganacs qui avaient retrouvé leur semblable dans un village au fin fond du désert sur le Terre.

Rapidement, Winner s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas l'unique combattant pour la paix. Il y avait d'autres armures semblables à la sienne, même si elles étaient différentes dans leur fonction.

Le premier qu'il avait rencontré lui avait fait chavirer le cœur. Il avait déjà remarqué son penchant pour la gent masculine dont il n'estimait pas vraiment faire partie. Il se sentait plus proche de ses sœurs que des hommes qu'il côtoyait.

Il avait réalisé qu'il était différent d'elles vers ses six ans et depuis il avait très difficile de se comprendre. Même durant la guerre, il ne pouvait que s'interroger sur ce qu'il était surtout en côtoyant les autres pilotes.

Duo Maxwell, malgré ses cheveux longs, on voyait directement qu'il se considérait comme un homme, il le revendiquait haut et fort par son comportement, sa façon de se déplacer, de se tenir, il n'avait aucune once de pudeur.

Parce qu'un moment Quatre avait simplement cru qu'il était homosexuel puisqu'il était attiré par les hommes. Seulement, Heero Yuy ne lui ressemblait pas non plus dans sa façon d'être. Et pourtant, il était tombé sur Duo et Heero en plein corps à corps qui n'avait rien d'une bagarre.

Il avait senti que les deux jeunes gens faisaient plus cela pour éliminer les tensions des combats contre OZ. Entre eux, même s'il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection ou de l'amitié, peut-être un amour naissant seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser grandir, ils avaient bien trop le sens du devoir pour cela.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si différent ? Il avait été accepté par les autres pilotes seulement il n'avait pas l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe à la façon dont il les énervait parfois. Il se demandait où il avait mal agi, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait qu'il était si différent ? Pourquoi ses pensées ne convenaient-elles jamais aux autres combattants ?

D'accord qu'il était plus en stratégie que d'aller au combat et taper dans tout ce qui se présentait. Eh non, ça ne pouvait pas faire toute la différence.

Malgré ses interrogations personnelles qui l'avaient perturbé grandement à la mort de son père et d'Iria, une de ses sœurs qui avait quitté la maison dans sa petite enfance. La guerre reculait de plus en plus pour qu'on arrive enfin à la paix.

Relena était au pouvoir, elle voulait maintenir la paix avec des idées pacifistes qui étaient si semblables à celles que le père de Quatre avait, il en était tout ému.

Bien sûr dans toutes les guerres, il y avait des pertes des deux côtés. Si les cinq pilotes avaient survécu, ce n'était pas le cas de son instructeur et des mentors des autres.

Même lui avait failli y rester dans une phrase d'armes au fleuret contre Dorothy.

Voyant le regard attristé de Trowa, Quatre avait puisé en lui la force de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ils avaient survécu, Quatre estimait pouvoir penser à lui. Il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne puisqu'il était orphelin.

Après avoir pris une petite inspiration, il s'était lancé le cœur rempli d'espoir.

-« Trowa, je t'aime, tu pourrais rentrer avec moi, nous vivrions ensemble. »

Barton se lève et s'en va vers la porte. Winner sent la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds, il est encore plus abattu quand il l'entend lui dire avant de refermer la porte :

-« Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. Je t'aime comme un petit frère. Je suis désolé si tu as mal interprété mes gestes. »

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû ne pas lui dire ?

Depuis le temps, il y avait suffisamment repensé avec les psychologues et les psychiatres qu'il avait dû consulter pour arriver ici. Et il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion, il devait lui dire.

Cela avait également motivé encore plus sa décision et la dernière pierre c'était Duo qui l'avait amenée avec sa remarque quand il l'avait trouvé en pleurs dans sa chambre d'hôpital après le départ de Trowa.

-« Tu as si mal que cela ? » Demande paniqué Duo.

-« Non, Trowa ne veut pas de moi ! »

-« Oh, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es mignon, tu es fortuné, tu vas avoir le monde à tes pieds. »

-« Je ne veux pas le monde à cause de mon nom et de mon argent. Je veux qu'on m'aime pour moi et ce que je suis. » Avait-il hurlé.

Oui, c'est là qu'il avait pris la décision de trouver sa voie quel qu'elle soit et de découvrir pourquoi il était si mal dans sa peau depuis si petit.

À l'hôpital, après sa blessure au flan et avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait eu le temps de discuter avec beaucoup de médecins et de psychologues parce qu'il se sentait perdu et seul.

Même si elle n'avait pas le droit de donner son opinion, il ne remercierait jamais assez la doctoresse Louisa de l'avoir aidé à mettre des mots sur son malaise, de l'avoir aidé à prendre sa vie en main.

Il était trop jeune pour pouvoir réaliser les premières démarches qui le mèneraient au bonheur.

À cause d'un coup d'État, il avait dû revoir les autres. Trowa avait toujours la même attitude protectrice qui lui retournait le cœur maintenant. Heero et Duo semblaient toujours aussi proches et s'entendaient bien mieux que durant la guerre.

Une fois la paix installée, il avait voulu détruire les armures aussi pour tirer un trait sur le passé. Jusqu'à sa majorité, les affaires de son père seront gérées par le conseil d'administration. Quatre savait déjà que même après c'est eux qui continueraient à les gérer. Il ne voulait pas de cela dans sa nouvelle vie.

Avec l'appui de son psychiatre, Quatre avait commencé à entreprendre les démarches qui allaient être nécessaires pour son existence.

Il avait entrepris des études de stylisme et avait commencé à laisser pousser ses cheveux dès son inscription. Depuis deux ans, tous les matins avant de partir en cours, il prenait tout un traitement hormonal que lui avait prescrit un endocrinologue. Même si légalement, il n'avait pas encore le droit de le faire, avec un bon avocat, il s'était inscrit sous le nom de Maria-Louisa Winner à l'école de manière à pouvoir s'habiller comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Il savait bien qu'il venait de prendre une décision qui l'obligerait à prendre un traitement à vie, mais il n'en avait rien à faire parce qu'au moins maintenant il était enfin lui et mieux dans sa peau. Il pouvait se regarder dans une glace sans se dégoûter.

Quand sa poitrine, sous l'action des hormones, avait commencé un peu à se développer, il avait souri à son corps jusqu'au moment où il avait vu le rebondi dans sa culotte.

Il avait dû patienter pour arriver à la dernière étape. Deux années de vie à devoir faire semblant d'être une femme avant de pouvoir commencer ce traitement qui petit à petit le transformait en vraie femme. Deux ans à paniquer que son psychiatre ne l'autorise pas finalement à passer à l'étape hormonale qui avait déclenché sa puberté féminine et sa renaissance.

Il avait encore dû attendre la fin de ses études et trois ans avant de pouvoir devenir réellement Maria-Louisa Winner en subissant une vaginoplastie qu'il avait eue la veille.

Au moins, il sait que son corps ne le répugnera plus en se regardant dans la glace à la sortie de la douche.

Son avocat s'occupait en ce moment de la partie changement d'identité à l'état civil.

À Suivre…


	2. Chapitre un

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Chapitre un**

* * *

Il sait très bien qu'il n'aura aucune visite durant son hospitalisation. Il vient de finir ses études, ses camarades de classe sont devenus peut-être des rivaux dans le monde du travail.

En plus, ses rares amies l'ont toujours connu comme Maria-Louisa, avant même sa transformation et la prise des médicaments. Dès son entrée à l'école, il avait voulu renaître différent puisqu'il se faisait une nouvelle vie en changeant d'études. Il changeait également de nom, il avait déjà pris celui qui serait le sien directement dans ce milieu. Même si lui n'a pas besoin d'argent, il peut vivre des dividendes des mines de son père, il veut travailler.

Il n'aura pas la visite des anciens pilotes. Il n'a jamais répondu aux invitations pour la fin de la guerre et puis il ne voulait pas que son passé interfère avec sa transformation, pas avant l'opération en tout cas.

Parce qu'il a bien l'intention de reprendre contact avec Trowa. Il a gardé l'adresse de Duo, il lui enverra sûrement un courrier pour savoir où trouver l'ex-pilote du HeavyArms.

Il veut savoir s'il fait toujours battre son cœur avant de tirer un trait sur lui. S'il le fait toujours battre, il cherchera à le séduire.

Il en est là dans ses réflexions quand le médecin qui l'a opéré entre dans la chambre.

-« Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais tout à l'heure un kiné va vous remontrer les exercices à faire. N'oubliez pas qu'il vous faudra avoir des rapports sexuels réguliers afin de préserver l'espace créé pour accueillir le vagin. »

-« Je dois prévenir mon partenaire ? » Panique Maria-Louisa.

-« Un partenaire sexuel peut ne pas s'apercevoir de la transformation. Néanmoins, on conseille de le prévenir tout de même. »

-« Merci pour tout docteur. »

-« Si vous revenez sur votre décision de l'implant mammaire, faites-le-moi savoir. »

-« Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Seulement, il sait qu'il ne le fera pas, parce qu'il était déjà heureux avec son bonnet B qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour.

Il allait avoir un problème, il n'avait jamais eu de partenaire parce que son corps le dégoûtait trop pour l'imposer à d'autres et jamais il ne le dirait. Il n'avait pas changé d'identité pour devoir le dire lui-même maintenant.

Il ne sait même pas s'il le dira à Trowa. S'il pouvait le séduire maintenant qu'il n'était plus un homme. Si son partenaire voulait des enfants, il lui signalerait simplement qu'il était stérile, cela n'avait rien d'anormal sur L4.

µµµ

Sagement, Maria-Louisa suit les exercices que lui fait faire le kinésithérapeute de l'hôpital. Il sait qu'il va devoir les reproduire toute sa vie, on fait bien du sport pour se maintenir en bonne santé.

Au bout de quatre jours, la nouvelle jeune femme peut quitter le centre hospitalier. Elle doit encore faire une dernière visite à son médecin.

-« N'oubliez pas de faire renouveler vos ordonnances pour vos hormones. Mais vous n'avez jamais oublié depuis trois ans que vous suivez votre traitement. »

-« J'essaye d'avoir une ordonnance d'avance. » Sourit Maria-Louisa.

-« Il faut avoir des relations sexuelles au moins une fois la semaine. »

Maria-Louisa rougit avant de poser sa question :

-« Et quand on n'a pas de partenaire ? »

-« Il reste les godemichets. » Répond platement le médecin.

La jeune femme incline la tête, elle préfère cela à devoir lever un homme dans la rue. Surtout qu'elle a toujours été discrète pour ne pas devoir repousser quelqu'un. Elle amorce une toute nouvelle vie à vingt-cinq ans.

Comme depuis qu'elle a commencé son traitement, Maria-Louisa se maquille légèrement de façon naturelle. Elle coiffe sa chevelure blonde coupée à hauteur d'épaules et qui ondule un peu. Elle y met deux pinces pour dégager ses oreilles où brillent deux perceuses en diamant en forme d'étoile.

Maintenant qu'elle se sent belle, elle va pouvoir faire ce qu'elle rêve de réaliser depuis un moment, aller acheter des pantalons moulants. Elle n'a plus à masquer cette protubérance immonde à son entrejambe. Elle va vraiment mettre ce qu'elle veut, ne plus avoir honte de se rendre dans des cabines d'essayage pour le cas où quelqu'un l'ouvre malencontreusement.

En sortant de l'hôpital, elle passe trois heures dans les magasins à compléter sa garde-robe. Elle devra encore acheter un godemichet mais elle le fera par correspondance. Elle aurait bien trop honte d'aller dans un magasin ainsi, on la prendrait pour une perverse ce qu'il n'a jamais été et qu'elle ne sera jamais.

Alors qu'elle prend la direction de son nouvel appartement qui se situe au-dessus du magasin qu'elle va ouvrir. Maria-Louisa sourit, elle est heureuse. Elle tourne au coin pour remonter l'allée commerciale quand son regard est attiré par une affiche.

Elle ne va même pas devoir reprendre contact avec Duo, le destin vient de lui faire un clin d'œil. C'est la première fois que le cirque vient sur L4, comme s'il voulait attendre qu'elle puisse avoir toutes les cartes en main. Ce soir, elle ira au spectacle.

En attendant que la nuit tombe, elle va s'occuper du magasin qu'elle veut ouvrir sur le projet qu'elle a présenté à son examen de fin d'année et qui a réellement intéressé le jury.

Elle sera la gérante d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter mais avec une section travaux d'aiguilles que certains habits puissent être retouchés pour être mis par le plus de population à des prix plus que raisonnables. Pour les gens trop maigres, il y aura moyen de cintrer, pour la clientèle plus opulente, il y aura moyen de rajouter des bandes de tissu en triangle afin de cacher ou de mettre en valeur une partie du corps.

Les clientes pourront le faire elles-mêmes au magasin et c'est moins cher. Il y aura de toute façon une couturière pour les aider et les conseiller. Il restera également la possibilité de laisser faire la couturière directement sans vraiment devoir attendre ou revenir.

Sans y perdre de l'argent, Maria-Louisa Winner a les moyens d'écraser les prix et de toucher un plus grand nombre de personnes, rendre également un service à la population sans donner l'impression de faire l'aumône.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu se précipiter au cirque pour le voir, seulement, elle veut pouvoir l'observer dans la foule. Étudier les réactions de son corps en sa présence. Elle n'a pas fait cela pour lui, elle est bien mieux dans sa peau, néanmoins elle veut savoir s'il fait toujours battre son cœur avant de le séduire.

Au soir, après avoir commandé son godemichet, elle se prépare avec soin, elle passe un des pantalons qu'elle vient d'acheter et se regarde dans la glace. Elle se plaît énormément.

Arrivée au cirque, elle choisit une place au milieu des gradins pour bien voir mais ne pas être vue. Même si le spectacle est agréable, ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse vraiment Maria-Louisa, en plus Trowa n'est prévu que presque à la fin des numéros. Il fait toujours la cible humaine pour sa sœur dans son costume ridicule qui ne le met pas en valeur.

Elle ferait bien d'en redessiner un autre et lui présenter.

Quand elle sort, elle réalise que le spectacle n'a pas évolué depuis la guerre et son cœur bat toujours autant pour le saltimbanque. Elle a vu que le cirque reste là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Elle aura le temps de repasser avec des esquisses d'autres costumes pour Trowa.

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle passe la soirée à faire des dessins en gardant la couleur, elle ne tient pas à tout changer non plus.

Sur le premier, elle fait un pantalon cigarette avec une jambe vert pomme et l'autre orange pour rappeler les étoiles, elle fait un gilet inversé la moitié orange qui va du côté de la jambe verte et l'autre vert pour la jambe orange. Elle dessine un bouton pour le tenir fermé en bleu. Elle vire les gants et la collerette qu'elle trouve ridicule. Cela sera plus beau que ce pantalon bouffant et ces bretelles ringardes. Le haut quadrillé n'insiste pas à l'imagination, au moins le gilet sur un torse nu bien.

Elle imagine aussi un corsaire d'un côté d'une couleur et pantalon sur l'autre jambe avec toujours le gilet qui là peut être bleu et blanc s'il préfère.

S'il veut garder le bouffant pour faire des effets, elle pense également à un pantalon à pince avec le tissu qui peut se gonfler quand il bougera, mais reste droit quand il est immobile.

Trois esquisses lui semblent un bon point de départ. Son travail achevé, elle met ses dessins dans une farde à rabat et part vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Elle se démaquille avec soin, applique une crème de nuit avant de prendre les médicaments qu'elle doit prendre le soir.

Elle passe sa nuisette et après un dernier regard à son miroir elle va se coucher. Demain, c'est réellement le début de sa nouvelle vie. Durant une bonne partie de la matinée, elle va arranger la disposition du magasin. Elle est impatiente.

µµµ

Le réveil la sort de sa torpeur, elle s'étire avant de se redresser dans son lit. Elle avale la série de médicaments qu'elle doit prendre au matin. Après elle se rend vers sa salle de bain. Elle y fait les exercices que le kinésithérapeute lui a recommandés avec application. Seulement après, elle passe sous la douche, s'habille et se maquille. Elle est enfin prête pour déjeuner. Elle avale une tasse de café et deux biscottes à la confiture.

Avant de descendre dans la partie commerciale, elle se prépare une pomme pour son dix heures.

Les ouvriers ont bien travaillé durant son absence, tous les rayonnages ont été faits, comme les cabines d'essayage avec des portes qui ferment et non des tentures.

Dans la pièce pour les travaux d'aiguille, il y a trois machines à couture et tout est impeccable. Dans un coin, il y a des étagères sur lesquelles elle disposera tous les accessoires nécessaires : fils de couleurs, boutons en tout genre et aussi les mètres de tissu, ruban de toutes matières et couleurs que les petites mains pourront avoir ne fera que la mode féminine.

Elle se rend d'un pas décidé après avoir tout vérifié vers l'emplacement qui servira de caisse. Maria-Louisa soupire, il faut s'y mettre si elle veut ouvrir la semaine prochaine. Elle doit défaire tous les colis qui sont arrivés dans sa pièce annexe.

Elle n'a pas fait un stock énorme non plus, elle a juste commandé cinq pièces dans toutes les tailles et dans chaque style. Si des tailles partent moins, elle sait qu'elle les réajustera où qu'elle les modifiera pour les écouler. Elle a prévu déjà un emplacement qu'elle appellera « le coin des vêtements uniques ». Pour l'instant, elle va en faire un espace à jouer que les mamans puissent faire leurs achats sans trop se tracasser.

Elle pourra toujours mettre son endroit achat ailleurs le cas échéant. Elle voulait que cela marche pour se prouver que c'était possible ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Au début, elle travaillerait beaucoup dans le magasin, après elle espère pouvoir ne faire que de l'administratif et de la couture, du moins c'est son rêve et ce qu'elle préfère au monde.

Ici, elle prend un réel plaisir à tout agencer, à sortir les vêtements des caisses et les mettre sur des cintres ou dans des paniers.

Elle ne voit pas le temps passer et s'étonne d'entendre son téléphone la prévenir qu'il est midi. Il est temps pour elle de s'arrêter un peu et de manger.

Seulement avant de remonter, elle regarde ce qu'elle a déjà fait et elle est vraiment satisfaite. Un bon quart du magasin est déjà installé. Elle pourra ouvrir pour la semaine prochaine comme prévu.

Après son repas, elle se remet au travail. Elle a décidé de se rendre au cirque vers dix-sept heures, les représentations commencent à vingt heures et de ce que lui avait dit Trowa à l'époque dix-sept heures est plus creux.

Le soin aux animaux est fini, tout est presque prêt pour le spectacle et il n'est pas l'heure de manger.

À seize heures trente, Maria-Louisa s'arrête, elle remonte à son appartement pour prendre un fruit avec un yaourt. Elle se douche rapidement, refait son maquillage, met une touche de parfum après avoir passé les vêtements qu'elle a préparés hier. Elle a fait exprès de mettre une jupe en jeans qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse, un chemisier vert mais tâché comme une peau de léopard. Elle enfile des chaussures avec un léger talon aiguille de trois centimètres.

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, elle se trouve mignonne. Elle a perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant. Elle hausse les épaules, elle verra bien si Trowa la reconnaît sous ses traits ou s'il lui laisse une chance. Avec ses hormones, sa voix est plus fluette qu'avant également.

Après un léger soupir, elle part vers le cirque avec son carton à dessiner sous le bras. Elle arrive là-bas en quinze minutes, la billetterie n'est pas encore ouverte, elle ne sait pas comment elle doit vraiment procéder.

-« On peut vous aider ? » Demande une voix derrière elle qui lui fait battre le cœur plus vite.

Advienne que pourra, pense-t-elle en se retournant.

-« J'ai vu le spectacle hier, je suis styliste et j'ai trouvé votre costume de scène horrible. Je venais pour vous montrer des esquisses. » Répond Maria-Louisa.

Trowa fronce des sourcils, ce visage ne lui est pas inconnu, seulement il chasse le nom rapidement, Quatre n'a rien à voir avec cette ravissante jeune femme.

-« Je ne sais pas si j'ai les moyens de payer des vêtements d'une styliste. » Répond Barton.

-« Si les ébauches vous plaisent, je vous les fais pour le prix du tissu. » Réplique-t-elle.

-« Venez dans ma roulotte, je vais appeler ma sœur, on fait le spectacle à deux, elle a son mot à dire. »

Maria-Louisa lui sauterait bien au cou. Elle voit bien que le saltimbanque est en mode séduction. Elle a eu raison de faire cette transformation, depuis tout lui réussit.

Trowa la guide entre les différentes roulottes avant de le faire entrer dans la sienne. Il lui sert une boisson et part à la recherche de Catherine. La transsexuelle n'a pas à redouter cette rencontre, elle n'a pas souvent croisé la sœur de Barton durant la guerre.

Elle n'a pas le temps de se désaltérer beaucoup que Trowa revient avec sœur qui n'a pas l'air d'une humeur charmante.

-« Vous n'aimez pas le spectacle ! » Gronde-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai pas critiqué le numéro, juste la tenue de la cible humaine qui ne le met pas en valeur. » Rectifie Maria-Louisa.

-« Montrez-moi cela ! » Ordonne la lanceuse de couteaux.

La styliste ne se fait pas prier, elle ouvre sa farde à dessins qu'elle met sur la table. Trowa s'avance pour regarder, c'est quand même lui qui sera dans le costume. Il n'a jamais apprécié l'autre qui lui donner l'impression d'être un clown, alors s'il peut en avoir un autre qui lui irait mieux, il est vraiment pour.

Maria-Louisa montre ses esquisses.

-« J'ai gardé vos couleurs au maximum, mais on peut en changer. » Certifie-t-elle.

-« J'aime bien le premier. » Dit Trowa.

-« Il est trop sobre, ça n'ira pas avec ton masque. » Affirme Catherine.

-« On peut le virer. » Suggère Barton.

-« Si c'est pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'il peut avoir peur, on peut lui mettre un chapeau qui mettrait de biais. » Propose Maria-Louisa.

-« C'était plus pour être en accord avec la tenue. Moi, je préfère la deuxième, la moitié corsaire, moitié pantalon, comme le demi-masque, on peut jouer sur la dualité du personnage. » Explique Catherine.

-« Vous nous le faites pour le prix du tissu, c'est ce que vous avez dit. » Rappelle Trowa.

-« Oui, deux costumes complets comme cela pas de stress pour le laver. » Sourit Maria-Louisa.

Barton plisse des yeux, il connaît ce sourire mais ce n'est pas possible.

-« C'est d'accord. » Conclut la lanceuse de couteaux.

-« Bien, je vais prendre ses mesures. Je dois avoir fait l'ébauche pour dans deux jours. Si elle va parfaitement, je n'aurai plus qu'à coudre définitivement et faire le deuxième. Vous aurez le tout dans les quatre jours. » Affirme la styliste.

-« Vous travaillez vite. » Approuve Catherine.

-« C'est un des mots d'ordre du magasin que je veux ouvrir. Prêt à porter sur mesure à moindre coût et rapidement. » Énumère la transsexuelle.

-« Je ne comprends pas le principe. » Avoue la saltimbanque.

Maria-Louisa se lève pour commencer à mesurer Trowa en même temps qu'elle explique :

-« J'ai un coin « petite main » dans mon magasin. Il y a toujours des gens hors normes qui veulent que ça soit plus large ou plus serré là ou ailleurs. J'ai les tissus pour les modifier. Vous pouvez le faire vous-même ou demander un coup de main à une couturière professionnelle. Ça ne coûte pas plus cher et au moins en sortant du magasin tout peut être porté. »

-« Le principe est intéressant, déjà pour les gens de petite taille. » Réalise Catherine.

-« Le magasin n'est pas encore ouvert, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai le temps. » Avoue Maria-Louisa en mesurant les bras de Trowa.

-« Dommage, je serai sûrement venue avec Laetitia. »

-« Peut-être à votre prochain passage. » Tente la styliste.

-« Vous allez faire un site ? » S'informe Barton.

-« Je ne crois pas puisqu'il y a aussi une partie qui peut se faire sur mesure. » Répond Maria-Louisa en mesurant les jambes.

-« Oui, c'est vrai. » Réalise Trowa.

-« Je garde les couleurs ? » Demande-t-elle en rangeant son matériel.

-« Oui. » Répond la lanceuse de couteaux.

-« Bien, je reviendrai dans deux jours plus ou moins à cette heure-ci pour l'essayage. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Je suis impatient ! » Lâche Trowa.

Maria-Louisa rougit légèrement avant de dire au revoir. Elle donne sa carte de visite à Catherine pour si elle avait des questions à lui poser. Elle est au nom du magasin Maria-Louisa. Puis elle s'éclipse.

Au moins, en prenant les mesures, elle avait pu constater que le corps de Trowa réagissait à son toucher et sa dernière phrase prouvait qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme.

À Suivre…


	3. Chapitre deux

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Chapitre deux**

* * *

Tout en se préparant pour la nuit, elle se fait l'effet d'une collégienne. Seulement, elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à émouvoir Trowa sans rien faire, juste par sa présence.

Si elle avait été une femme dès le départ, elle sait maintenant qu'ils auraient vécu dès le début une belle histoire d'amour.

Elle pense à tout cela en faisant ses exercices du soir juste avant de prendre ses médicaments.

C'est avec du bonheur plein la tête qu'elle s'endort.

C'est toujours des étoiles dans les yeux qu'elle se lève à sept heures trente, elle va mettre de côté l'installation de son magasin et faire la tenue pour Trowa. Elle a de toute façon bien avancé hier, même si les rayons ne sont pas très fournis, elle a encore beaucoup de caisses à ouvrir mais déjà de la marchandise partout.

Elle essaye de se déculpabiliser, en se disant que cela va lui permettre d'installer réellement le coin des petites mains dans l'arrière pièce et voir si tout est fonctionnel ou si l'aménagement est à revoir.

Elle rêve depuis plus de dix ans de Trowa, la rencontre est plus rapide que prévu, seulement elle se dit que c'est le destin, on ne peut pas aller contre le destin. Alors tant pis si tout n'est pas comme elle le souhaitait pour l'ouverture. Le personnel de vente finira l'installation pendant leur temps de travail, s'il n'y a pas trop de clientes.

Elle n'a pas fait beaucoup de publicité, il n'y aura peut-être pas trop de monde. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle le souhaite pour que tout soit parfait lors de la deuxième semaine d'ouverture. En général, on espère que cela marche convenablement dès le début.

Elle doit bien admettre que de toute façon elle n'a pas besoin de cet argent pour vivre, c'est plus pour avoir une activité sur le côté. Et puis l'amour a toujours été plus important pour elle. Elle a couru derrière celui de son père en étant mal dans sa peau pour le conquérir. Puis celui des Maganacs en acceptant d'être un chef de guerre cependant elle n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir les épaules. Ne pas obtenir celui de Trowa a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder son vase de tolérance. Elle a cru devenir folle.

Puis toutes les pièces du puzzle se sont mises en place durant sa première hospitalisation et ses discussions avec le personnel soignant. Et elle est devenue Maria-Louisa.

Vers seize heures, elle a réussi à faufiler tout le costume. Il est magnifique sur le mannequin. Elle irait bien directement le montrer à Trowa et sa sœur, seulement c'est mieux de se faire désirer.

Alors qu'elle sort de sa pièce pour déballer quelques cartons, elle voit quelqu'un collé contre la vitrine qui essaye de voir à l'intérieur, entre deux journaux collés pour en masquer la vue.

Depuis le début des travaux, elle en a vu des curieux le faire, à chaque fois elle a pesté, ces personnes laissent des traces grasses sur sa vitrine. Elle va devoir faire laver les deux côtés avant l'ouverture.

Maria-Louisa fronce des sourcils, elle connaît cette stature. Cela la fait sourire, elle dépose sa caisse et se rend à la porte. Elle déverrouille en disant :

-« Monsieur Barton ? »

Elle le fait entrer et referme directement sur lui. Elle avait bien failli l'appeler Trowa, cela aurait pu éveiller ses soupçons, parce qu'elle n'était quand même pas si différente de Quatre à ses yeux.

-« Je ne voulais pas vous presser, seulement j'étais en ville et Catherine voulait savoir comment était agencé votre commerce surtout pour Laetitia. »

-« Comme j'ai presque fini votre premier costume… » Répond la styliste.

Elle ne veut pas lui dire que c'était déjà fini sinon elle n'aurait pas d'excuses pour venir demain.

-« Vous pouvez dire à Catherine qu'elle peut passer demain à onze heures avec Laetitia. S'il y a des choses qui l'intéressent, je le mettrai dans le livre de caisse après l'ouverture du magasin. » Continue-t-elle.

-« Elles seront ravies. J'ai eu raison de passer. » Sourit légèrement Trowa.

-« Je ne vous mets pas dehors, seulement j'ai encore du travail. »

-« C'est déjà très gentil de faire autant pour nous. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce costume, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui proposer à la place. » Avoue le saltimbanque en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

Maria-Louisa voyait bien que Trowa cherche un moyen de prolonger la rencontre et cela l'émoustille un peu.

C'est certain qu'en changeant souvent de région, si quelqu'un l'intéresse et qu'elle ne fait pas partie du cirque, il doit mettre le turbo dans sa méthode de drague.

Seulement, elle mise plus qu'un coup d'un soir, alors elle ne doit pas lui céder trop rapidement et repousser discrètement ses avances.

En plus, elle a un avantage sur les autres filles, elle le connaît, elle sait qu'elle a plus de chance de l'attirer en résistant, il se sentirait légèrement vexé et il le prendrait comme un défi à relever.

-« J'espère qu'il vous conviendra toujours quand vous l'essaierez. » Sourit la styliste.

-« J'aurai moins l'impression d'être un bouffon et plus respectable également. »

-« À demain. »

-« Oui, à demain. »

C'est sur un petit nuage qu'elle reprend son travail. Elle met des jupes sur des cintres ainsi que des T-shirts manches longues. Dire qu'elle avait voulu le rencontrer pour tourner la page et que leur relation virait au positif. Elle avait envie de se pincer pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas.

Vers dix-neuf heures, elle s'arrête, il faut qu'elle mange pour prendre ses médicaments. Elle se fait livrer chinois, elle n'a pas envie de cuisiner.

Tout en mangeant, elle repasse la journée en boucle en souriant toujours plus.

µµµ

Sa nuit a été magnifique, remplie de rêves romantiques, de promenades au clair de lune, sa main dans celle de Trowa. Des baisers échangés avec la lune pour seul témoin.

Elle essaye pourtant de se raisonner pour ne pas tomber de trop haut, pour ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs.

À sept heures trente, le réveil sonne, il est temps de se lever, si elle ne veut pas prendre du retard dans son traitement. C'est ce qui est le plus contraignant, l'horaire médicamenteux.

Alors qu'elle s'active au magasin, Maria-Louisa se demande si Trowa accompagnera sa sœur et Laetitia. Et puis plus professionnellement, est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas faire un classeur avec la taille des clientes qui utilisent « les petites mains » ? Cela ferait un gain de temps si elles revenaient.

Elle est en train de faire des piles dans des casiers en bois contre le mur avec la taille inscrite au-dessus. Une sorte d'étagère profonde et pleine. Elle avait imaginé au départ de grands bacs au centre du magasin avec des carrés par tailles. Seulement, elles auraient dû, les vendeuses et elle, les replier constamment. Elle espère un peu plus de respect de cette façon de la part de la clientèle même si elle sait qu'il faudra vérifier une fois par semaine ou en remettant de la marchandise que les tailles ne sont pas mélangées.

Elle a mis un maximum de choses sur des cintres, seulement ce n'est pas possible avec tout.

À onze heures tapantes, elle entend frapper sur la vitrine. Elle se rend directement à la porte pour ouvrir. Elle est un rien déçue de voir que Trowa n'est pas là, même si elle peut comprendre que ce n'est pas amusant de regarder trois femmes en pleine emplette.

En voyant Laetitia, elle comprend pourquoi elle n'a pas facile de s'habiller, elle doit faire un mètre et est plutôt boulotte en plus.

-« Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu dans le spectacle. » Réalise Maria-Louisa.

-« Je fais partie des clowns qui font les entractes pour modifier la piste. » Précise-t-elle en souriant.

Elle aurait pu être une très belle femme avec des centimètres en plus constate la styliste.

-« Alors, je vois lequel, celui avec la poussette. » Déclare Maria-Louisa.

-« Vous avez un bon sens de l'observation. » Approuve Laetitia.

-« Je vous laisse fouiller. Si quelque chose vous plaît, prévenez-moi, je continue le rangement. Faites à votre guise. » Précise la commerçante.

-« Et pour le paiement ? » Interroge Laetitia.

-« Prix d'achat plus prix du tissu s'il y en a. » Sourit la vendeuse.

-« Vous n'allez pas faire fortune si vous ne faites pas des bénéfices. » Réalise Catherine.

Elles laissent Laetitia regarder ce qui lui plaît.

-« Ma famille est aisée, c'est plus pour passer le temps. » Avoue Maria-Louisa.

-« Catherine, tu me donnes un coup de main ! » Demande Laetitia.

-« C'est vrai que mon magasin n'est pas adapté. » Soupire la transsexuelle.

-« Vous faites la mode adulte. » Rappelle Catherine en partant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la styliste entend :

-« Enfin Laetitia, tu sais bien que tu ne sais pas mettre ce genre de chose. »

-« Avoue que c'est beau. Et j'ai toujours rêvé d'en mettre »

-« Tu as de trop petites jambes. » Réprimande Catherine.

La commerçante dépose ce qu'elle est en train de ranger pour venir voir de quoi il en retourne. Laetitia tient un jeans en main et aussi une blouse avec beaucoup de dentelles. La taille de la blouse est approximativement un S alors qu'elle doit facilement mettre du L pour le haut et que tout doit être trop long.

-« C'est le jeans pantalon qui vous intéresse ou la texture ? » Demande Maria-Louisa.

-« J'ai toujours rêvé pouvoir mettre des jeans. » Répond Laetitia.

-« OK, en prenant un de la bonne taille aux hanches, en recoupant sur la longueur ou en mettant des pinces cela doit être possible. Et on doit pouvoir agrandir la taille de la blouse en y ajoutant sous les bras des morceaux de jeans en forme de triangle, en plus ainsi pas besoin de payer du tissu. »

Les yeux de Laetitia pétillent de bonheur.

-« Je peux avoir trois jeans ainsi ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr, on va passer aux mesures que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. » Dit la styliste en se dirigeant vers la pièce des petites mains.

Les deux femmes suivent Maria-Louisa et s'émerveillent devant le costume qui attend sur le mannequin.

-« Il est magnifique. Vous aviez raison, le numéro en sera encore plus grandiose. » S'enthousiasme Catherine.

La commerçante s'attelle déjà à prendre les mesures de Laetitia de manière à voir comment elle doit agrandir les blouses. En choisissant la bonne taille pour que la jeune saltimbanque ne soit pas être trop serrée, elle doit nager dans tous ses vêtements. Un T-shirt doit lui faire un trois quarts manche. Au moins, maintenant, elle va pouvoir s'habiller en fonction de ses envies et de sa coquetterie.

Maria-Louisa va chercher un jeans qu'elle estime être à la bonne taille aux hanches pour le tester. Il lui va à ravir du moins à la taille. Sans hésiter, la styliste coupe les jambes à la bonne taille plus le petit ourlet.

Laetitia sourit de plus en plus même s'il est trop large aux jambes. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir être dedans. Avec des épingles, Maria-Louisa prend les mesures pour que le jeans ne serre pas trop mais tombe mieux.

-« Avant de faire les autres, je vous amènerais celui-là tout à l'heure avec le costume. »

-« Vous en faites de trop. Je vois bien que le magasin n'est pas fini d'être installé ! » S'indigne Catherine.

-« Les deux autres jeans, je les prendrais dans la réserve et on pourra toujours finir l'aménagement quand ça sera ouvert. Je n'ai pas fait tellement de publicité. » Avoue la commerçante.

-« C'est étrange comme comportement ! » Lâche la lanceuse de couteaux.

-« J'avais une opération prévue. Je ne savais pas si j'aurai eu la force d'assumer la cohue d'une ouverture en plus. Seulement, elle s'est mieux passée que je ne le craignais. » Sourit Maria-Louisa en finissant les mesures.

-« Je peux aller chercher deux autres blouses ? » Questionne Laetitia.

-« Sans problème, dans la taille S. » Répond la vendeuse.

-« Même des chemisiers ? » Insiste Laetitia.

-« Ce que vous fait envie du moment que ça s'accorde avec le jeans. » Répond en souriant la styliste.

-« Vous faites vraiment une heureuse. » Félicite Catherine.

-« J'espère que d'autres clientes le seront. Pendant qu'elle cherche, je vais finir mon rangement. » Précise Maria-Louisa.

-« Faites, faites, je vais lui donner un coup de main. »

Pendant une demi-heure, les deux saltimbanques continuent leurs achats. La transsexuelle avance dans son rangement.

Quand les deux femmes sortent, elles sont ravies. Le facteur est justement devant la porte, il allait sonner. Il lui tend son colis et trois lettres avant de continuer son chemin.

-« À tout à l'heure. » Dit Maria-Louisa avant de refermer la porte.

Elle monte à l'étage pour manger et déposer le colis dans sa chambre, les lettres sur son bureau.

Tout l'après-midi, elle bâtit le jeans et la blouse de Laetitia, c'est le genre de travail qu'elle aime encore bien réaliser, elle est dans la création, c'est plus sa branche, ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire pour les poupées de ses sœurs.

À seize heures trente, elle va prendre une douche, se fait une beauté sans en faire de trop et elle s'en va avec les vêtements en construction pour les essais.

Quand elle frappe à la caravane de Trowa, Catherine et Laetitia sont déjà là. Au regard un peu plus insistant de la cible humaine, la styliste se rend compte qu'il aurait aimé un peu de temps rien qu'avec elle. Pourtant, elle ne lui laissera pas ce plaisir après la séance.

Maria-Louisa est ravie, les vêtements tombent juste comme il faut aussi bien pour Trowa que pour Laetitia.

-« C'est très bien, je n'ai plus qu'à coudre et faire les autres. Je reviendrais vendredi vers cette heure-ci. » Précise la styliste en rassemblant son travail.

-« Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ? » Demande Trowa.

-« J'ai encore beaucoup de travail si je veux que les cinq tenues soient prêtes pour vendredi. » Rétorque la styliste en rangeant les costumes dans les housses.

-« Je peux vous inviter au restaurant demain soir ? » Insiste Trowa.

-« Vous n'avez pas de représentation ? » S'étonne Maria-Louisa.

Seulement, elle savait que non, elle avait vu les dates des spectacles. Pas de représentations le lundi, mardi et jeudi soir. Est-ce qu'elle devait accepter ? Si elle voulait que quelque chose démarre et passer du temps avec lui, elle devait y aller. Et puis, ce serait un dernier test, elle ne voulait pas abuser de la situation, elle voulait être aimée pour elle.

-« Pas demain. Je peux passer vous prendre au magasin à dix-neuf heures ? » Propose Trowa.

-« Alors, ce sera avec plaisir. » Accepte la commerçante.

-« À demain soir. »

Maria-Louisa hoche la tête et s'en va.

À Suivre…


	4. Chapitre trois

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Chapitre trois**

* * *

Au soir, elle prend sa douche après avoir pris ses médicaments et fait les exercices que lui a donné le kinésithérapeute. En revenant dans son peignoir rose, elle voit sur son lit le colis qui y trône toujours.

Après s'être installée convenablement, elle sort le godemichet de son emballage. Elle se sent mal à l'aise de devoir l'utiliser. Elle ressort de sa couche afin de le laver convenablement comme il est mis sur la notice avant de se remettre sous les couvertures.

C'est à usage médical se motive-t-elle et puis elle va apprendre à découvrir son corps pour si elle a des relations sexuelles un jour.

µµµ

Pendant toute la journée, elle travaille aux vêtements qu'elle doit rendre vendredi en soirée. Elle avance vite et bien. Elle essaye de ne pas imaginer le repas du soir pour ne pas être déçue et surtout pour ne pas perdre le fil de son travail et devoir recommencer. Elle n'a pas le temps pour cela, cinq tenues en deux jours, c'est énorme même si deux sont déjà bâties.

Elle n'aura sûrement plus le temps de travailler à arranger le magasin avant l'ouverture samedi. Seulement Catherine lui a assuré qu'il avait déjà fière allure et de ne pas se tracasser. S'il n'y a pas trop de monde, elles pourront réassortir au fur et à mesure. Elles seront quatre le jour de l'ouverture, deux vendeuses, la couturière et elle qui peut travailler à tous les niveaux.

À dix-huit heures, elle remonte. Elle a fini les deux tenues de Trowa, celles de Laetitia sont bâties et les jeans sont découpés à la bonne taille. Elle sait qu'elle aura fini demain.

Après le repas, quand Trowa la raccompagnera, elle lui proposera de reprendre ses tenues. S'il accepte, elle ne continuera pas son plan drague, c'est qu'il n'a plus envie de la voir.

Elle se prépare avec beaucoup de soin sans en faire de trop. Et elle l'attend dans le magasin en faisant du rangement léger. Il arrive à dix-neuf heures tapantes, un bouquet de roses, œillets et tulipes à la main.

-« Oh, il est vraiment magnifique. Vous permettez, je vais vite le mettre dans l'eau pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas. »

Maria-Louisa le laisse dans le magasin et grimpe vite à l'étage, malgré ses talons aiguilles de cinq centimètres. Est-ce que Trowa avait espéré monter et ne pas sortir ? En tout cas, elle ne tient pas à laisser cette opportunité à son courtisan. Elle sait bien qu'elle n'ira pas au-delà d'un baiser. Elle n'est pas encore assez confiante avec son intimité pour aller plus loin.

Et depuis le début de sa transformation, elle avait bien remarqué le comportement des hommes. Quand l'un d'entre eux faisait preuve de romantisme, c'est qu'il souhaitait obtenir du sexe en retour. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait vu aussi des filles utiliser leur corps et le sexe pour obtenir la sécurité, des avantages en nature.

Elle remplit l'évier et met le bouquet dedans, elle l'arrangera à son retour. Elle redescend en moins de deux minutes, remet une mèche en place en disant :

-« Voilà, je suis prête. Nous allons loin ? »

-« Le restaurant thaïlandais. »

-« Vous y avez déjà mangé ? » Demande Maria-Louisa en ouvrant la porte.

-« Je ne vais jamais au restaurant. »

-« Oh, c'est une attention qui me touche encore plus. » Répond-elle en refermant la porte à clef.

Barton vient se mettre à sa hauteur et ils marchent de concert vers le restaurant. Comme la discussion ne reprend pas, Maria-Louisa lui demande :

-« Pourquoi cet honneur ? »

-« Vous me plaisez beaucoup. Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai considéré longtemps comme un petit frère. J'ai perdu sa trace. »

Maria-Louisa ne sait pas trop comment elle doit réagir, lui dire maintenant risque de tout compromettre. Elle est sûre que s'il sait plus tard, il l'aimera et ce ne sera pas si grave. D'un autre côté, elle est déçue de ne pas lui plaire pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, ils viennent de se rencontrer on ne peut pas aimer sans se connaître. Elle se donne une tape mentale, ils n'ont pas discuté plus d'une demi-heure en tout et pour tout, elle ne croit pas au coup de foudre, l'amour se construit et pour cela il faut du temps.

Elle sait bien qu'elle va aussi construire sur du sable car pour elle Quatre Raberba Winner est mort, il ne reste plus que Maria-Louisa Winner. Elle s'est créé un passé où il manque sa vie de pilote de Gundam. Pour le reste, c'est la même chose, seulement elle est enfant unique, ses sœurs n'ayant pas compris son envie de changer de sexe et renier ce qu'il était à la naissance, surtout après tous les efforts de leur père pour avoir un héritier. Elles lui en voulaient de ce nouvel affront à la mémoire de leur père.

-« C'est pour cela que vous cherchez à mieux me connaître ? » Demande-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils arrivent en vue du restaurant, Trowa répond :

-« J'avoue. Et puis vous êtes ravissante. »

La jeune femme sourit et s'arrête devant la porte, attend qu'il lui ouvre comme la bienséance le veut.

Une jeune asiatique apparaît directement pour les placer et leur tendre un menu une fois assis.

-« Il y a aussi un buffet à volonté pour onze crédits plus les boissons. » Dit-elle.

-« C'est celui qu'on voit là-bas ? » S'informe Maria-Louisa.

-« Oui. » Affirme la serveuse.

Maria-Louisa parcourt le menu et se penche vers Trowa.

-« Je préférerais le buffet à volonté. »

-« Faisons ainsi. » Réplique Barton en fermant son menu. « Deux buffets à volonté. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on vous met comme boisson ? » Demande la serveuse.

-« Vin ? » Interroge Trowa.

-« Je préfère une eau plate personnellement. » Réplique Maria-Louisa.

Avec tous ses médicaments, elle devait faire attention à l'alcool.

-« Mettez-nous un verre d'eau et une limonade. » Précise Barton.

L'Asiatique s'en va. Elle revient rapidement avec les boissons et un plat avec quelques chips de crevettes.

Maria-Louisa sourit intérieurement, c'est Trowa qui l'a invitée pour se connaître seulement il reste là sans rien dire. Il n'a pas changé pour cela. Il va bien falloir qu'elle alimente la conversation et comme elle ne tient pas trop à s'étaler sur sa vie, elle va lui poser des questions.

-« Vous avez toujours voulu être saltimbanque ? » Demande-t-elle en prenant un chip.

-« Je suis né dans une famille de saltimbanques. Lors d'un accident, j'ai perdu ma famille, j'ai été recueilli par des mercenaires. Durant la guerre, j'ai retrouvé ma sœur et je suis retourné au cirque. »

-« Oh, vous avez eu une vie mouvementée. »

-« Et vous ? Toujours voulu être styliste ? »

-« Je dois dire que oui, je rêvais de faire des vêtements pour mes poupées. Je les dessinais mais je ne pouvais pas les réaliser sauf en papier journal parce que mon père ne trouvait pas que c'était un métier. Et cela n'avait pas du tout le même aspect. »

-« Si vous faites des faveurs à tous vos clients, vous croyez que vous allez savoir en vivre ? » Demande Trowa.

Ils se lèvent pour se rendre au buffet.

-« Je commence par une soupe. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi pour attaquer le buffet. » Dit Maria-Louisa en arrivant là où tout est disposé.

Il y a deux grosses marmites : une contient de la soupe aux cheveux d'ange, l'autre un potage oriental piquant d'après les noms.

La styliste se sert celle aux cheveux d'ange.

-« Je vais prendre l'autre comme ça on pourra goûter les deux. » Propose Trowa.

-« C'est une bonne idée. Et je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, alors autant permettre aux gens de faire de bonnes affaires et de s'habiller à leur goût. »

-« C'est bizarre mon ami venait aussi d'une famille aisée. » Lâche Barton alors qu'ils retournent à leur place avec leur soupe.

Maria-Louisa sent une sueur froide lui parcourir le dos, va-t-il faire le rapprochement et lui tourner le dos ? Est-ce qu'elle a choisi une mauvaise option pour finir ? Elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser ni sur quel pied danser.

Une fois assise, Maria-Louisa tend une cuillère à Trowa en mettant sa main en dessous avant qu'il ne commence à manger la sienne.

-« Sinon votre palais ne va pas savoir faire la différence, surtout si votre soupe est très épicée. »

-« Je n'y avais pas pensé. » Réalise le saltimbanque.

Il s'avance pour venir boire.

-« Elle n'est pas mauvaise. » Admet Barton.

-« Je dois dire que c'est ma soupe préférée. »

-« Vous venez souvent ? » Demande Trowa.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle n'aurait pas vu le petit air déçu de son vis-à-vis, elle décide de le rassurer directement.

-« Venir ? Non, ce n'est pas gai un restaurant seule. Je téléphone et je viens chercher ma commande. »

-« Alors vous saurez me conseiller. »

-« Si vous voulez. Seulement, je ne suis pas une spécialiste et je n'ai pas tout goûté. » Sourit-elle.

-« Vous savez si elle est épicée ou pas. » Réalise Trowa en goûtant la sienne.

Il pouvait constater que c'était vrai qu'elle était légèrement plus relevée que l'autre soupe.

-« Non, parce qu'il n'y a pas la même dose des différentes épices à chaque fois. Avec la même soupe, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs saveurs. »

Ils reprennent le repas en silence, savourant leur soupe. Maria-Louisa chercher un sujet de discussion même si sa compagnie silencieuse est agréable. Vous repartez quand ? C'est idiot, elle sait qu'il n'y a des représentations que jusqu'à vendredi, il y aura quinze jours que le cirque est là.

-« Vous allez où après votre représentation de vendredi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

-« Nous allons dans un autre quartier de L4. En général, on fait les quatre quartiers avant de changer de satellite. »

-« Et vous venez d'un autre quartier ? » Interroge-t-elle avant d'ajouter. « On va chercher la suite ? »

Ils se lèvent et se rendent au buffet qui se situe juste derrière un aquarium. Maintenant qu'ils avaient bu une soupe, ils allaient regarder la suite du repas et continuer à se connaître un peu mieux.

Maria-Louisa estime que le repas se passe bien même si elle doit lui tirer les vers du nez et poser beaucoup de questions pour entretenir la conversation.

µµµ

Alors qu'elle se couche dans son lit après avoir pris ses médicaments et fait ses exercices, elle sourit en repensant au reste de la soirée.

Trowa avait voulu boire un dernier verre chez elle, seulement elle avait décliné l'invitation, en lui disant qu'elle avait encore du travail demain pour tout finir, mais qu'il pouvait reprendre ses tenues qui étaient prêtes. Il n'avait pas voulu, lui disant même qu'ils pourraient ainsi se revoir.

Elle était satisfaite de la manière dont elle avait manœuvré, parce qu'elle connaissait les méthodes des hommes. Si elle l'avait laissé monter, rien ne dit qu'il serait reparti, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser trop de chances d'arriver à ses fins.

Et puis le repas s'était bien passé, ils avaient un peu discuté. Elle le voyait à la façon d'agir de Trowa qu'elle avait une chance d'être plus qu'un coup d'une nuit, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle ne voudrait jamais.

À Suivre…


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Chapitre quatre**

* * *

Vendredi à dix-sept heures, Maria-Louisa se présente avec toutes les tenues et les factures qu'elle fera passer en publicité pour qu'ils parlent de son magasin.

Elle savait que Trowa était encore pour six semaines sur L4, puisque le cirque venait d'arriver sur son satellite. Il lui avait dit durant le repas d'hier. Elle espérait qu'il aurait encore envie de la revoir, seulement, elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de faire le premier pas. Ce n'était pas convenable pour une jeune femme de faire des avances à un homme.

Et quand elle était un homme, cela ne lui avait pas servi de faire des avances, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter une nouvelle fois.

Alors que Catherine et Laetitia s'extasient sur les tenues aussi bien de travail que du privé, la styliste sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Trowa ne la regarde même pas. Est-ce qu'elle aurait dû lui céder hier ? Est-ce qu'il croit qu'il ne l'intéresse pas parce qu'elle l'a légèrement repoussé ?

Quand la saltimbanque la paie, Maria-Louisa est toujours prise entre deux feux, ses convictions et la peur de perdre Trowa.

Non, elle n'allait pas jeter ses principes aux orties, c'est Trowa qui y perdra s'il ne faisait pas un geste vers elle.

Au moment où elle range les housses pour rentrer, elle entend la cible humaine soupirer puis :

-« Je sais que cette semaine ce sera difficile pour vous, mais j'aimerai que vous voyez le spectacle alors que j'ai mon nouveau costume. Dimanche après-midi, cela vous irait ? »

-« Ce sera avec plaisir. » Sourit-elle.

-« Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer après puisqu'on partira. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous choisir un autre restaurant que nous ferions jeudi prochain. »

Maria-Louisa croit que son cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite. Elle essaye de se calmer pour pouvoir répondre posément.

-« Cela doit être faisable après la fermeture du magasin d'aller manger un morceau. »

-« On en reparlera après le spectacle. » Affirme Trowa.

-« Oui, parce que là sans paraître méchante, on doit se préparer pour nos numéros. » Dit Catherine avec un sourire affable.

-« C'est naturel. » Répond la styliste. « J'ai encore du travail avant l'ouverture du magasin demain matin. »

Elle sourit, incline la tête et s'en va. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle a une réelle chance avec Trowa, elle ne doute plus d'avoir utilisé la bonne méthode. Quand elle lui dira la vérité, il ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur, elle en est certaine. Ils allaient vivre heureux jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Perdu dans ses rêves de bonheur, Maria-Louisa ne voit pas les difficultés. Trowa voyage beaucoup, elle a un magasin. Ils ne se verront pas souvent et surtout en coup de vent.

Il y a un adage qui dit : quand on veut on peut. Mais est-ce qu'ils le voudront ? Qui fera des sacrifices ?

Tout cela, elle n'y pense pas. La vie est belle depuis qu'elle a décidé de devenir une femme, tout va de mieux en mieux dans son univers.

Tout en finissant d'arranger les rayons, elle sourit en pensant à la suite. Elle peut aller le voir certains soirs, il peut venir d'autres. L'argent n'étant pas un problème, elle peut toujours lui offrir des places de navette s'il n'est pas trop orgueilleux pour accepter, mais cela elle sait que non.

µµµ

Tôt le samedi matin, Maria-Louisa ouvre la porte à l'équipe qui doit laver la vitrine pour l'ouverture.

À huit heures trente, elle est fin prête, la couturière et les vendeuses arrivent. Elle fait un dernier briefing.

-« Il n'y aura peut-être pas de travaux de couture aujourd'hui. Tant que vous n'êtes pas occupée à cela, il faut circuler dans les rayons, réapprovisionner si nous vendons beaucoup. »

-« Il n'y a pas tellement sur les présentoirs. » Réalise une des vendeuses.

-« J'ai été prise par autre chose. Nous continuerons d'aménager en faisant l'ouverture. Vous êtes prêtes et motivées ? » Demande Maria-Louisa.

-« Oui ! » Répondent les trois autres.

Puis elles partent chercher des affaires dans la réserve, on voit bien qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui attend derrière la porte. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers celle-ci pour ouvrir, elle voit qu'il y en a seulement deux, c'est déjà pas mal sans publicité et juste la date d'ouverture sur la vitrine.

Pendant que les clientes commencent à regarder, la transsexuelle fait du rangement près de la caisse afin d'être plus rapidement disponible. La boite pour reprendre les cintres est prête, tout est en ordre derrière le comptoir.

Une dame corpulente vient directement la trouver pour des conseils, elle voudrait pouvoir mettre autre chose que des couleurs foncées pour cacher son embonpoint. Il faut dire qu'en dessus de la devanture de Maria-Louisa, il est inscrit : « _Conseils pour du sur-mesure à prix du prêt à porter_ » Et le slogan est inscrit plusieurs fois dans le magasin.

-« Il y a des choses qui vous plaisent dans le magasin que ce soit à votre taille ou pas ? » Interroge la gérante.

-« Je n'ai pas encore regardé. »

-« Choisissez, on regardera pour adapter à moindre coût. » Sourit Maria-Louisa.

-« Je viens vous voir quand je trouve ce que j'aimerai mettre ? »

-« Voilà. »

-« Merci. »

-« Mais de rien, nous sommes là pour cela. » Sourit la transsexuelle.

Le temps passe à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le magasin n'est pas bondé mais il y a toujours au moins une cliente. Chacune à leur tour, les filles prennent une pause pour manger à midi ou décompresser un peu.

Le magasin ouvre de dix heures à dix-huit heures non-stop, six jours sur sept. Il faut bien se préserver pour tenir le coup. Maria-Louisa a toujours estimé qu'un patron ne doit pas faire moins que ses employés s'il voulait être respecté. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle met la main à la pâte.

En fin de journée, elle est vraiment satisfaite, fatiguée mais heureuse. Elle n'a pas trop eu le temps de penser à son prince charmant. Elle regrette un peu de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui, seulement son spectacle en soirée commence quand elle ferme les portes de son commerce.

Elle se console en se disant qu'elle le verra demain.

µµµ

Dimanche est plus pénible pour la jeune femme, même si elle sait qu'elle le retrouvera au soir. Il n'y a pas le travail, elle ne va pas lui tourner autour cela ne se fait pas.

C'est avec impatience qu'elle se prépare pour se rendre au cirque en fin de soirée. Elle se maquille avec soin, met une touche de parfum et s'en va.

Quand elle arrive à la hauteur de la caisse, elle voit que Trowa l'attend devant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle a une envie folle de courir et de se jeter dans ses bras. Seulement, elle se retient.

-« Viens dans les coulisses. » Lâche Barton.

-« On a le droit ? »

-« On ne se verra pas beaucoup sinon. »

-« Alors, je veux bien. »

Maria-Louisa l'accompagne, elle embrasse Laetitia et Catherine. Elle s'installe là où on lui demande pour ne pas gêner.

Elle est émerveillée de voir la préparation du spectacle. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il y avait tellement de choses à faire avant de monter sur la piste, tout était si facile à ses yeux avant.

Elle voit Trowa panser les chevaux et les préparer, ainsi que les éléphants, vérifier que la matériel du jongleur est sans défaut et danger, que le filet résistera en cas de chute. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Trowa vient mettre sa main sur son épaule.

-« Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? »

-« Non, pas du tout, mais je ne vois pas le spectacle. »

-« Juste avant le mien, je te mettrai dans le chapiteau. »

La transsexuelle lui sourit pour toute réponse, elle sent que leurs regards s'accrochent, Trowa s'avance de plus en plus vers ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux.

Leur premier baiser va avoir lieu quand un saltimbanque l'appelle pour obtenir de l'aide.

Maria-Louisa soupire en le regardant s'éloigner, une petite main vient se mettre sur la sienne.

-« Tu l'auras. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant accro à une fille. » Révèle Laetitia en lui souriant. « Pourtant, il en a déjà eu pas mal. »

-« Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. » Avoue Maria-Louisa.

-« Ça se voit, tes yeux brillent quand tu le vois apparaitre. J'y vais, je dois monter sur scène. »

µµµ

Trowa dans son nouveau costume est éblouissant. Il est magnifique, il donne un peu l'impression d'être un gangster et plus un bouffon.

Après le spectacle, Barton raccompagne la transsexuelle jusqu'à la billetterie.

-« À jeudi ? » Demande la styliste.

-« Oui, je viens te chercher à dix-huit heures trente. »

-« J'en suis déjà impatiente. »

À nouveau, ils semblent attirés l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres sont sur le point de se joindre qu'on appelle Trowa pour qu'il vienne aider pour le démontage du chapiteau et mettre les animaux dans les remorques. Le cirque doit être parti pour minuit s'ils ne veulent pas devoir payer un jour supplémentaire pour l'emplacement.

Il est déjà vingt-deux heures trente, ils n'ont plus de temps à perdre.

µµµ

Maintenant, elle sait qu'elle aura son premier baiser, mais elle ne tient pas à perdre complètement le contrôle. Elle ne veut pas faire l'amour avec lui jeudi. Non, elle tient encore à repousser le moment déjà parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en phase avec son nouveau corps. Et surtout parce qu'elle n'a jamais considéré l'amour physique comme un passe-temps mais comme une communion entre deux âmes et deux corps, la preuve de l'amour ultime.

Elle a souvent été horrifiée en entendant ses copines de bancs scolaires dire qu'elles avaient couchés avec l'un ou l'autre et qu'elles ne savaient même pas le prénom du type, qu'elles l'avaient rencontré dans un bar où elles s'ennuyaient.

Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne donnera jamais son corps à n'importe qui même si elle doit avoir des rapports hebdomadaires à vie, si elle veut garder son vagin.

µµµ

Lundi soir au moment de la fermeture, le téléphone sonne, elle hésite un moment puis elle décroche. Un immense sourire se fait sur ses lèvres en entendant la voix de Trowa :

-« Maria, c'est pour te dire que nous sommes arrivés dans l'autre quartier, que nous sommes tous bien installés. »

-« C'est très gentil ! » Sourit-elle.

-« Et j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. »

-« Tu me manques aussi. » Avoue Maria-Louisa.

-« C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. »

La transsexuelle devient toute légère et en même temps, elle prend peur. N'est-ce pas simplement une tactique pour arriver à ses fins ? Est-ce qu'une fois qu'elle aura cédé, est-ce qu'elle le reverra ?

Une chose est certaine, elle le fera encore un peu patienter et puis il faudra bien tenter sa chance, jouer ce coup de poker pour savoir s'ils peuvent aller plus loin.

La discussion continue encore cinq minutes sur des banalités avant que Trowa n'y mette fin en disant :

-« Je n'ai jamais aimé le téléphone. Je te laisse à demain. »

-« Tu me sonnes demain ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Oui. »

Et il raccroche.

La vie de Maria-Louisa finit par se résumer au travail et attendre ce petit coup de fil. Bien sûr, il y a aussi prendre ses médicaments, faire ses exercices et dormir, seulement chaque jour elle est plus heureuse que le précédent.

Jeudi, elle est fébrile. En se levant, elle choisit minutieusement la tenue qu'elle ira enfiler un peu avant la fermeture en demandant à une vendeuse de tenir le commerce seule. Elle tient à être prête quand Trowa apparaitra et ne pas le faire attendre ou devoir le faire monter. Il lui reste une méfiance vis-à-vis des impulsions de son ancien sexe.

Elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais agi comme eux, seulement en les côtoyant, elle a bien vu que certains sont vraiment terre à terre et légèrement obsédés. Elle ne tient pas à se mettre en situation de danger. Elle se rappelle de ses discussions avec les Maganacs certains soirs sous la tente. C'était à celui qui avait sauté le plus de filles.

Il y en avait même un qui avait un livre d'or où il inscrivait le nom de toutes celles qui passaient dans son lit avec la date et l'heure, elle se rappelait très bien qu'une fois sur une journée, il y avait eu trois noms. Il était si fier de son exploit et déjà à l'époque, elle ne pouvait que penser aux sentiments de ses pauvres filles.

Il mettait même une fleur quand il avait volé la virginité d'une d'elles. En tout cas, elle l'avait toujours ressenti de cette manière. Et les entendre la dégoûtait encore plus de ce qu'elle était à l'époque.

µµµ

À dix-huit heures trente tapantes, Trowa sonne à la porte du magasin. Maria-Louisa a fait sa comptabilité en l'attendant. Barton a presque l'air déçu qu'elle soit déjà prête à partir.

-« J'ai choisi un restaurant français, j'espère que tu aimeras. » Dit-elle en fermant la porte du commerce à clef.

-« J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance sur des territoires français. »

-« Oh ! Quand tu étais chez les mercenaires ? » Demande-t-elle en marchant à côté de lui.

Trowa acquiesce, Maria-Louisa avait choisi en connaissance de cause, elle se rappelait clairement les goûts du saltimbanque qu'elle avait côtoyé durant la guerre, elle partait avec une longueur d'avance pour le séduire.

Le repas se passe bien, en silence et courtes discussions. Après le fromage, ils prennent un café et Trowa raccompagne la jeune femme au commerce.

-« Un dernier verre ? » Demande Barton.

-« Il se fait tard, je suis fatiguée. » Ment légèrement Maria-Louisa.

Le saltimbanque s'avance un peu, soulève le menton de la jeune femme et rive son regard à celui de sa vis-à-vis avant d'avancer encore un peu plus. Il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de sa promise.

Maria-Louisa croit qu'elle va s'évanouir tellement son cœur bat sous la tendresse de l'échange, de la caresse de cette langue sur la sienne.

Les mains de Trowa s'activent un peu sur son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle le laisse faire et approfondit un peu le baiser. Barton la plaque contre lui pour reprendre un peu d'ascendant, puis il s'éloigne le regard fiévreux.

-« Toujours pas de dernier verre ? » Insiste Trowa.

-« Je dois être raisonnable. » Avoue Maria-Louisa toujours accrochée au cou de Trowa. « J'ai des principes, je tiens à les respecter. »

-« Tu me rends fou, Maria. »

-« Je viendrais dimanche. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle ouvre la porte et s'engouffre à l'intérieur de son commerce. Elle referme et se dirige vers la porte qui mène à son étage.

Là, elle s'appuie contre la porte verrouillée et sourit comme une damnée. Elle a failli lui dire de monter après le baiser. Tellement, elle avait envie de satisfaire son corps, de découvrir avec lui tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Seulement, elle doit encore tenir.

À Suivre…


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Chapitre cinq**

* * *

Il y a maintenant six mois qu'elle sort avec Trowa. Depuis quatre mois son amoureux a quitté L4, c'est plus difficile de se voir. Ils doivent faire plus de distance pour y arriver. Néanmoins, ils veulent faire cet effort.

Barton vient toujours le jeudi soir, ils ne font plus forcément un restaurant, ils dînent chez Maria-Louisa et il passe la nuit avec elle.

Elle prend ses médicaments dans la salle de bain, elle n'a pas voulu lui dire et elle sait qu'elle ne lui dira pas. Il y a comme une angoisse dans son cœur quand elle pense seulement à lui signaler sa transformation.

Elle sait bien qu'elle construit sur du sable, mais pour elle Quatre Raberba Winner est mort sur cette table d'opération. Si une bonne partie du passé de Quatre elle a réussi à le faire devenir celui de Maria-Louisa, elle n'a jamais rencontré les Maganacs, ni participé à la guerre.

Et elle ne voit pas où est le mal, c'est la vie de Quatre qui a été un mensonge à ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû naître en homme. Elle n'a fait que rectifier une erreur de la nature. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Il y a aussi presque cinq mois qu'ils sont amants. Pour la jeune femme, cela a été une révélation, son corps a vibré, moins que maintenant, c'est certain, seulement Trowa lui a fait découvrir des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas su atteindre seule. C'est par tout son corps qu'elle a ressenti du plaisir pas rien qu'avec son puits créé par intervention chirurgicale.

Le samedi soir, c'est elle qui quitte L4 pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie là où le cirque est implanté. Elle passe la nuit, la journée de dimanche avec lui et repart avant le spectacle pour être là à l'ouverture de son magasin sans trop de fatigue.

Bien sûr, ils continuent de se téléphoner quand ils ne se voient pas. Elle ne croit pas qu'on puisse être aussi heureuse qu'elle. Ce n'est pas grave si elle ne le voit pas tous les jours, les retrouvailles sont d'autant plus intenses.

Au moins, ainsi elle sait qu'elle n'envahit pas trop Trowa qui a besoin de son indépendance et elle ne se sent pas trop surveillée comme elle l'a été de tout temps avant qu'elle ne décide de devenir une femme et de couper les ponts avec sa famille et ceux qui ont fait partie de son ancienne vie.

µµµ

Elle était sur le torse de son amant. Ce dernier lui caressait doucement l'épaule après les ébats qu'ils venaient de partager.

-« Samedi ne vient pas. » Lui dit-il.

Maria-Louisa sent son cœur s'arrêter. Ainsi c'est fini, il aurait pu lui dire avant de lui faire l'amour. Elle sent les larmes arriver à ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas lui faire le plaisir de verser des larmes de sang devant lui.

-« Pourquoi ? » Arrive-t-elle à demander sans que sa voix ne tremble.

-« Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part dimanche. »

-« Oh et le cirque ? » S'informe-t-elle.

Son cœur vient de reprendre des battements plus joyeux.

-« Ils se passeront de mes services. J'aime bien faire cela une fois l'année et Catherine le comprend. »

-« Faire quoi ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Tu verras, c'est une surprise. Tu peux me torturer, je ne dirai rien. »

-« J'aime bien les surprises. » Dit-elle simplement.

Même si elle se demandait réellement ce qu'ils iraient faire.

-« On déloge ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Tu es bien curieuse. »

-« Il faut bien que je sache pour préparer un sac. »

Elle a toujours, dans une petite trousse, les médicaments qu'elle doit prendre pour deux jours complets et ne pas être prise au dépourvu, seulement elle trouve légitime de savoir.

-« On partira dimanche matin et je reprendrais la direction du cirque et toi de ton commerce dimanche tard en soirée. »

-« Merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Elle était pourtant très intriguée. Où voulait-il l'emmener ? Elle connaissait suffisamment son passé pour savoir que le cirque c'était sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait aimer faire une fois l'année ? Surtout en plein mois de janvier.

Elle arrête de réfléchir pour profiter un peu de son homme. Elle n'a que trois jours à attendre, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

µµµ

Et une fois dans son travail, dès vendredi matin, elle n'a plus trop le temps de penser. Son magasin marche bien. Elle a surtout une clientèle qui tient à customiser ses vêtements, les rendre uniques sans devoir le faire elle-même. Maria-Louisa n'avait pas pensé à cette option mais ce n'est pas si grave, elle a bien une ou deux clientes qui utilisent le magasin pour la raison pour laquelle il a été créé, pour elles elle est heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Quand on travaille et qu'on aime ce qu'on fait, le temps file d'autant plus que le magasin ne désemplit pas sans être surchargé non plus. Elle n'aurait pas voulu travailler continuellement dans l'urgence.

Et puis, il y a ceux qui viennent juste pour acheter parce qu'elle a de la belle marchandise, variée et dans beaucoup de tailles.

Samedi soir, elle prépare un bon encas, elle sait que Trowa arrivera très tard, il fait d'abord son spectacle avant de venir. Il aura peut-être envie de grignoter. Elle a fait des toasts avec du pâté de foie, du saumon, du fromage frais.

Quand son amoureux arrive, il est vingt-trois heures, il a déjà les tickets pour la navette de dimanche matin à neuf heures.

Après avoir un peu grignoté, ils vont au lit. Ils devront se lever dès six heures trente pour être dans les temps au port spatial.

Quand Maria-Louisa se rend compte qu'ils partent pour L3, elle se demande ce qu'ils vont y faire. Elle sait que le cirque est sur un satellite proche de L2.

Comme elle n'avait pas su obtenir de renseignements sur la destination, elle avait opté pour un jean bleu clair, un chemisier blanc et une robe courte blanche légèrement fleurie sans manches. Elle avait passé une petite veste en jean qu'elle pourrait ôter facilement.

En taxi, ils arrivent devant une petite maison de briques rouges qui se situe à côté d'un garage du nom « Tout en un. » C'était l'adresse qu'avait donnée son amoureux au taximan.

Trowa entre dans la maison sans sonner, Maria-Louisa accrochée à sa main. Elle s'étonne de son sans-gêne. Est-ce qu'il aurait quitté le cirque et monté son propre commerce ?

Même si elle le voit très bien dans cette profession, elle a son magasin sur L4. Elle ne veut pas devoir l'abandonner.

Des voix lui parviennent. Elle se fige. Elle les connaît. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas accepté de suivre Trowa aussi facilement. Pourquoi prend-elle peur ? Il n'y a aucune raison.

-« Allons, ne fait pas ta timide, ces personnes sont aussi importantes que ma famille du cirque, c'est pour ça que je veux te les présenter. Ils savent déjà que tu viens. » Rassure Barton.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? » Panique Maria-Louisa.

-« Que j'avais trouvé la personne avec qui je voulais partager ma vie. » S'étonne Trowa.

Cette petite phrase rassure la jeune femme. C'est la plus belle de toutes les déclarations qu'on pouvait lui faire. Trowa l'aime pour elle, peu importe ce qui va arriver après avoir passé cette porte.

Elle expulse l'air de ses poumons, ajuste sa tenue et suis l'homme de sa vie.

-« Alors où la caches-tu ? » Demande une voix que Maria-Louisa ne peut avoir oubliée.

Trowa se décale pour montrer sa bien-aimée. Une masse de cheveux châtains bondit du fauteuil et se précipite vers elle.

-« Bon Dieu, Trowa tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire que tu avais retrouvé Quatre. »

-« Enfin, Duo ouvre les yeux, c'est ma copine Maria ! » S'indigne Barton.

-« Trowa, je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point. Bravo pour le déguisement. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses en faire autant pour nous surprendre. » Déclare en souriant Maxwell.

Il pousse la jeune femme vers Heero, son compagnon et Wufei toujours dans les fauteuils.

-« Enfin Maria, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Je sais encore faire la différence entre une femme et un homme surtout au lit ! » Insiste Trowa.

Heero a un petit sourire en coin qui ne présage rien de bon. Duo garde les mains sur les épaules de Maria-Louisa et cela la rassure même si c'est complètement stupide. Wufei, elle ne saurait pas le dire. Il est impassible.

Voyant qu'elle est blanche comme un linge avec le rouge aux joues, le saltimbanque ose demander d'une petite voix indignée, car il commence à avoir un doute.

-« Tu n'es quand même pas Quatre ? »

Comme elle ne dément pas, il recule de trois pas comme si elle était un monstre et dégoûtante.

Wufei se lève pour venir mettre un bras sur son épaule en fusillant Barton du regard. Dans cette position bien entourée, elle arrive à dire ce qu'elle avait pourtant déjà essayé de lui avouer.

-« Si. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » Lâche écœuré Trowa en reculant encore.

-« Je voulais que tu m'aimes pour moi. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon nom de famille. » Rappelle doucement Maria-Louisa.

-« Je croyais que Louisa c'était ton nom de famille. »

Maria-Louisa cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, très surprise par la réponse de son amant. Mais cela expliquerait qu'il l'appelait toujours Maria même dans l'intimité.

-« Comment pouvais-tu ne pas l'avoir reconnu. » Accuse Heero.

-« Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que c'était lui et que je sortais avec un monstre. » Laisse tomber Barton.

-« Comment oses-tu ? Le monstre c'est toi de ne pas voir la grandeur d'âme qu'il a toujours cachée. Comment peut-on sortir avec quelqu'un depuis presque six mois sans chercher à en savoir plus sur elle ? Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! » Lâche Wufei en tirant Maria-Louisa vers un fauteuil.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'aide viendrait du Chinois. De Duo, oui mais pas du fier dragon.

Maxwell vient passer un bras autour des épaules de Maria-Louisa.

-« Je sais bien qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux et qu'on fait des bêtises par amour, alors il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. » Essaye de rassurer Duo.

Heero se tourne vers son compagnon et tire un coup sec sur la natte qui pend dans le fauteuil.

-« C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? » Accuse-t-il après.

-« Tu sais bien que non. C'est qui qui voulait te pousser dans les bras de Relena parce qu'il se croyait indigne de toi ? » Sourit Maxwell.

Wufei en profite pour tendre son mouchoir à Maria-Louisa pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher. Elle n'ose plus regarder Trowa dont elle sent le regard haineux posé sur elle.

Barton s'est installé près d'Heero, le plus loin possible de celle qu'il aimait il n'y a pas cinq minutes. S'il pouvait, il demanderait au couple qui invite s'il peut prendre une douche. Seulement vu la réaction de Wufei et Duo il n'est pas persuadé arrivé à la porte de la pièce.

Yuy pose sur elle un regard intrigué mais il n'y a rien d'agressif dedans.

-« Tu veux un petit remontant avant qu'on ne passe à table ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Je ne peux pas à cause des médicaments. Tu aurais un verre d'eau ? » Interroge Maria-Louisa.

-« Bien sûr, je te l'amène. Je comprends mieux que la dernière fois qu'Heero a fait une recherche pour te retrouver il ait fait chou blanc. Il avait trouvé Maria-Louisa Winner, seulement on a cru à une de tes sœurs. » Explique Duo de la cuisine.

Il revient rapidement avec un grand verre d'eau.

-« Si tu servais l'apéritif. » Lâche Yuy.

Duo repart et revient avec la sangria que son compagnon commence à servir pendant que Maxwell part chercher les chips.

-« Tu peux manger normalement ? » S'inquiète d'un coup le serveur.

-« Oui, Duo, il faut juste faire attention à l'alcool comme pour beaucoup de médicaments. » Sourit-elle.

Malgré la bonne volonté de certains, il reste une tension dans le salon.

-« Et on est chez qui ? » Demande Maria-Louisa.

-« Chez Heero et moi. » Réplique Duo en lui tendant le plat d'amuse-gueule.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? » Insiste-t-elle pour que la discussion ne meure pas.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il y ait une mauvaise ambiance surtout pas à cause d'elle.

Pourtant, tous les regards se tournent vers Trowa, mettant la jeune femme encore plus mal à l'aise.

-« C'est charmant à croire que tu ne lui as jamais parlé de nous ! » Lâche cinglant Heero.

Duo met sa main sur l'avant-bras de son homme pour qu'il se calme.

-« Nous tenons le garage à côté. Je m'occupe plus de la carrosserie, Heero la mécanique et bien sûr la comptabilité. Ce qu'on préfère, c'est remettre en circulation des épaves. Quand on n'a pas de travail, je vais à la casse chercher une vieille voiture et on la tune pour le plaisir avant de la revendre. » Explique Maxwell.

Heero se lève et va chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque pour le tendre à Maria-Louisa. Dedans, il y a une photo de la voiture prise avant et pour la vendre.

Elle commence à le feuilleter.

-« C'est magnifique. » Dit-elle.

-« Tu n'as pas fait un book avec tes tenues ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Non, parce que beaucoup des clientes aiment avoir des tenues uniques. Si on peut copier le style, je vais perdre des clientes. Vous savez ce que je fais ? » S'étonne Maria-Louisa.

-« On a vu la nouvelle tenue de Trowa, alors il nous a un peu parlé de sa copine. » Explique Chang.

-« OK et toi toujours preventer ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Non, je tiens une agence de détective privé sur L3. » Répond le Chinois.

-« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous sur L3 ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« L1 plus L2 égal L3. » Rit Maxwell.

En plus c'était la vraie raison. Après le putsch de Marie-Meiya, Heero et Duo s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre loin de l'autre.

Il y avait eu un essai après la guerre et un autre quand Heero avait travaillé pour Relena. Durant toutes ces périodes, il pensait continuellement à Duo. C'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté sa place et qu'il s'était rendu sur L2 pour l'y retrouver. Maxwell travaillait toujours pour Howard avec Hilde.

Ils voulaient se construire un univers rien qu'à eux, ils avaient choisi une profession. Heero avait pas mal d'argent de côté grâce à son salaire de garde du corps durant cette année de séparation. Duo avait principalement amené les idées et son amour de la carrosserie ainsi que ses talents de peintre.

Maxwell avait lancé cette idée en blaguant et Yuy avait tout mis en œuvre pour la réalisation de ce concept. C'est comme cela qu'il avait acheté un vieux garage à côté d'une petite maison et qu'ils avaient quitté leur ancienne vie sans un regret.

-« Mon affaire, je peux la mettre partout, je n'avais pas envie d'être seul alors je me suis rapproché de ces deux-là. » Explique Wufei.

Grâce aux discussions, l'apéritif se passe bien, même s'il reste beaucoup de tensions entre Trowa et Maria-Louisa. Si la jeune femme cherche le regard de son amant, ce dernier l'évite par tous les moyens.

À Suivre…


	7. Chapitre six

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Chapitre six**

* * *

Duo décide de changer le plan de table et de mettre Maria-Louisa entre lui et Wufei. Trowa se placera à côté de son amant et de Wufei. Vu les circonstances de ce repas, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se passer de la présence rassurante d'Heero. Et puis, il tient à pouvoir calmer son compagnon qui a l'air de très mal prendre la réaction de Trowa à la découverte de l'identité de sa copine.

Il a bien constaté qu'Heero provoque de plus en plus souvent Trowa. Le reste s'est passé en regard et non-dit que Duo a appris à décrypter depuis des années. Pour Yuy, c'est un nouveau coup de canif dans le respect qu'il avait pour Trowa et l'affection qui était née durant les soins que Barton lui avait prodigués après son autodestruction.

Le regard que pose Trowa sur Maria-Louisa lui rappelle trop celui qu'il a posé sur lui pendant un moment quand il a prévenu son meilleur ami qu'il se mettait en couple avec Duo. Ils ne sont pas des monstres écœurants, ils sont des humains, c'est tout.

Duo a prévu une pierrade et une raclette que tout le monde puisse préparer son repas à sa convenance. Il y a des champignons, des poivrons en morceaux ou lanières, des tranches de fromage, du jambon, du grison, des multitudes de charcuteries, du pain, des pommes de terre pour ceux qui préfèrent. Il y a même un bol avec des œufs battus pour ceux qui veulent, des petits morceaux de plusieurs viandes.

-« C'est une très bonne idée ! » S'extasie Maria-Louisa en voyant la table dans l'autre pièce.

-« Ce n'est pas nouveau, chaque année, Maxwell nous refait le coup. » Explique Wufei en tenant la chaise de la jeune femme.

-« Au moins, je ne suis pas bloqué en cuisine avant et pendant. » Intervient Duo.

-« C'est toujours toi qui cuisines ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Quand on se retrouve ? » Questionne Maxwell en tirant sa chaise.

Il met sa main sur l'avant-bras de son homme en s'excusant du regard.

-« On ne peut vraiment pas échanger ? » Supplie Heero.

Maxwell lui sourit, l'embrasse tendrement et le pousse là où il voulait s'installer.

-« Tu feras le service des boissons alors ! » Taquine Duo en se mettant entre Trowa et son amant.

-« Non, en général. » Insiste-t-elle.

-« En général, oui. J n'a pas mis cette option en lui. Mais, je l'aime comme ça. Il fait par contre de merveilleux sandwichs. » Répond Maxwell.

Si Maria-Louisa avait un rien regretté que Duo ne se mette pas à côté d'elle, elle peut constater que Heero est de compagnie très agréable, pas très bavard, mais courtois et serviable.

Wufei lui passe les plats dès qu'elle en demande un. Heero lui propose des jus de fruits pour varier de son eau. L'ambiance est bonne enfant, les discussions se font par petits groupes.

À dix-huit heures, alors que Duo propose de repasser au salon pour prendre une tasse de café avec un morceau de tarte afin de clôturer cette belle journée. Trowa se lève en disant :

-« Il est l'heure pour moi. Merci pour le repas. »

Il serre la main de Heero et s'en va s'en proposer à sa copine de la raccompagner. Elle sent les larmes venir à ses yeux. Son amant ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il sait.

La main de Wufei se pose sur son épaule.

-« Je te raccompagnerai au port spatial. Tu sais à quelle heure est ton vol ? »

-« Non, je ne savais même pas où on allait. Je n'ai même pas un ticket, il avait tout organisé. » Explique-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

-« Je crois que l'année prochaine on sera à nouveau quatre. » Tranche Yuy en se levant.

Maria-Louisa sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il y a tellement de rancœur dans la voix d'Heero.

-« C'est Trowa qui ne sera pas là. » Rassure directement Duo.

-« Je ne veux pas que vous lui tourniez le dos à cause de moi ! » S'indigne-t-elle.

-« Je ne veux surtout plus autant de tension pour Heero. Trowa n'a jamais apprécié qu'on se mette ensemble. D'habitude, je n'ai aucun geste de tendresse pour Heero en la présence de Trowa pour ne pas raviver sa douleur. » Explique calmement Maxwell.

Dans les cinq minutes, Yuy revient avec un horaire et un ticket de vol imprimé.

-« Cadeau. Je suis heureux de te retrouver. Ceci, c'est notre carte avec adresse, Email et numéro de téléphone. »

Puis il s'installe sur les genoux de Duo et lui prend une main qu'il caresse tendrement. Même si les larmes reviennent aux yeux de Maria-Louisa, c'est de bonheur cette fois. Elle a un vol vers vingt et une heures trente.

-« Le vol de Trowa est à dix-neuf heures trente. Tu ne risques pas de tomber dessus. » Conclut Heero en se laissant aller sur le torse de son amant.

Maria-Louisa peut constater que Heero est différent depuis le départ de son copain. Il est plus chaleureux avec elle, et plus tendre avec son compagnon aussi. Il participe plus à la conversation.

Comme promis, Wufei l'accompagne jusqu'au port spatial. Il attend le vol avec elle.

-« Je peux rester en contact ? » Demande le Chinois.

-« Bien sûr pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Que ma présence ravive des douleurs du passé. »

-« Pas plus que Trowa et les deux autres. » Sourit-elle bravement.

Penser à Trowa lui déchire le cœur, elle s'est complètement trompée sur lui. Elle fouille son sac pour donner sa carte du magasin à Wufei. Il lui souhaite un bon voyage et la regarde partir.

C'est une fois installée dans la navette qu'elle peut laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Avant, ses amis ont tout fait pour lui changer les idées et elle voulait faire bonne figure. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire la joie de s'effondrer en sa présence également.

Dire qu'il disait l'aimer et qu'il n'avait pas su aller au-delà de son apparence et sa transformation. D'autant plus qu'avant de savoir cela ne le gênait pas du tout, il avait apprécié son nouveau corps, il lui avait dit assez durant leurs ébats. Il disait l'aimer au point de la présenter aux gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Une chose est sûre, Wufei, Duo et Heero n'ont eu aucun geste de rejet une fois l'information enregistrée.

Elle est vraiment heureuse de voir que l'amour qu'elle avait commencé à percevoir entre Duo et Heero avait réussi à se concrétiser et qu'il tenait, qu'il avait l'air solide.

Elle ferme les yeux très forts pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler, elle avait vraiment cru avoir ce genre de relation avec Trowa. Faites de considérations, petits gestes et affections. Est-ce qu'elle aura encore des nouvelles du cirque ? Elle s'y était fait des amies pourtant.

Une idée saugrenue lui passe par la tête. Est-ce qu'il allait garder le costume ou le rejeter parce que c'était elle qui l'avait fait ? C'est vraiment un détail, seulement, elle n'aurait pas l'impression d'être rejetée en bloc s'il le gardait. Au moins, son travail serait reconnu pour ce qu'il était non venant d'elle.

Elle allait tourner la page, de toute façon ses transformations, elle les avait faites pour elle et non pour qu'il l'aime, cela aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

Au moins, elle était bien mieux dans sa vie, en harmonie dans sa tête et avec son corps.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, elle avait pleuré une partie de la nuit et c'est de fatigue qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Le matin, elle a les yeux gonflés et rougis.

Elle avait vraiment craqué quand elle avait constaté hier soir que Trowa ne lui sonnait pas comme d'habitude. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir avoir une discussion franche avec lui. Seulement, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours plus fait parler les actes que sa bouche.

Au moins, maintenant, elle n'aurait plus de regrets dans la vie. Peut-être un peu celui de ne pas avoir été honnête dès le départ seulement vu sa réaction, il l'aurait rejetée directement sans lui donner une chance.

Mardi soir est encore plus pénible, cela faisait quand même six mois qu'elle avait un petit coup de fil à la fermeture et là rien. Les larmes reviennent à ses yeux. Elle grignote afin de pouvoir prendre ses médicaments.

Mercredi soir, quand le téléphone sonne son cœur s'emballe. Est-ce qu'il lui a pardonné ? Est-ce qu'il veut lui donner une autre chance ?

Son cœur s'arrête quand elle réalise que ce n'est pas Trowa. Cela aurait été trop beau.

-« Maria-Louisa, c'est Wufei. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? »

Elle s'en veut directement de ne pas être plus touchée par ce charmant geste.

-« Ça va. Il faut bien que je tourne la page. Je ne vais pas m'humilier à lui courir après. » Répond-elle.

-« Il n'a pas repris contact avec toi ? » S'informe Chang.

-« Non, j'ai cru que c'était lui mais je me berçais d'illusions. »

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de l'espoir. Nous non plus on n'a pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si on en aura. Il a bien vu qu'on était plus de ton côté que du sien. »

-« C'est gentil, mais vous êtes sa famille, il ne faut pas lui tourner le dos à cause de moi. »

-« Toi aussi tu es notre famille. Ne l'oublie pas. Je dois te laisser mon client sort, je vais devoir le filer. »

-« Merci d'avoir sonné, ça m'a fait très plaisir. »

-« Peut-être, à bientôt. »

µµµ

Elle avait espéré un autre coup de téléphone sans succès. Elle avait échangé plusieurs mails avec Duo et était heureuse d'avoir repris le contact avec lui comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle croit bien que Wufei lui avait fait miroiter quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas tenir. Il y a déjà une semaine qu'il lui a sonné. Elle n'a pas pensé à lui demander son numéro de téléphone et ne peut pas lui sonner elle-même. Elle ne sait même pas le nom de sa société de détective privé pour le chercher, car elle n'a pas trouvé avec son nom. Elle pourrait demander à Duo.

C'est ce qu'elle va faire. Dès ce soir, elle n'a plus qu'une demi-heure à faire avant de fermer le magasin ce mercredi et elle pourra se concentrer sur sa vie privée et envoyer un mail à Duo pour lui demander les renseignements.

Tout d'un coup, Maria-Louisa écarquille les yeux en voyant entrer un client. Cela n'arrive pas souvent mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel client.

Elle quitte sa caisse après avoir appelé sa vendeuse et va à sa rencontre.

-« Ce n'est pas que cela ne me fait pas plaisir mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« J'avais envie de te revoir, alors j'ai accepté un travail sur L4. » Avoue-t-il. « Tu es bien installée, c'est un beau magasin et quartier. »

-« Quel genre de travail ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Un couple veut venir s'installer ici, je dois leur faire une étude aussi bien sécuritaire, immobilière et possibilité de travail. L'homme peut être muté, la femme ne sait pas si elle s'adapterait. »

-« Elle aurait pu faire cela elle-même. » Sourit Maria-Louisa.

-« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'en profite pour voir si un détective privé peut s'installer par ici. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups. »

-« Wufei, pourquoi voudrais-tu t'installer sur L4 ? »

-« Être la troisième roue du carrosse n'est jamais amusant. »

-« Cela me ferait plaisir de te montrer certains endroits. Je finis dans vingt minutes si tu as le temps. »

-« Je t'attends au café en face. Prends ton temps. »

Maria-Louisa le regarde sortir en souriant. Son attitude n'a pas changé et cela lui fait plaisir. Elle n'a pas de vrai ami, hier soir elle avait reçu un coup de fil de Duo pour savoir si elle se remettait, cela aussi lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Elle regrettait d'avoir coupé les ponts à l'époque. Tout compte fait, ils auraient compris sa démarche, elle en est sûre maintenant.

Dès qu'elle a fini le travail, elle monte la caisse dans son petit coffre-fort, elle vérifie sa tenue et son maquillage avant de passer une veste assortie à ses vêtements et de traverser la rue.

Wufei l'attend une tasse à café devant lui et un livre en main. Cette sérénité qui émane de lui la rassure un peu. Voyant en arrivant à sa table que la tasse est vide, elle demande :

-« Tu en veux une autre ? »

-« Pas vraiment, j'en ai déjà bu des meilleurs. » Dit-il en sortant son portefeuille pour payer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir en premier ? » Questionne-t-elle alors qu'ils sortent.

-« En tout cas, je ne renseignerais pas ce café. Il y a un quartier avec des restaurants ? »

-« Oui, je te signalerai ceux qui sont délicieux, viens c'est par là. »

Tout en marchant, elle lui montre les avantages de sa colonie, les parcs, les magasins intéressants, les restaurants où la nourriture est bonne et le service agréable.

-« Même si j'ai confiance en tes dires. Il faudra que j'en teste quelques-uns. Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ? » Propose Wufei.

-« Tu restes combien de temps ? »

-« Une semaine. Où est-ce que tu installerais un bureau de détective ? »

-« Tu veux vraiment t'installer sur L4, ton affaire ne marche pas sur L3 ? » S'informe Maria-Louisa.

-« Si très bien, même si je ne suis pas occupé tout le temps. Heero m'envoie beaucoup de personnes qui ont des dégâts à leur véhicule après un délit de fuite. » Explique Chang.

-« Si tu déménages, tu vas les priver d'un bon détective. »

-« Qui te dit que je suis bon ? » S'étonne Wufei.

-« En tout cas en période de guerre, tu as eu une meilleure vision de l'affaire Noventa que nous. Tu as repéré Marie-Meiya avant nous aussi puisque tu avais infiltré presque directement les rangs de son armée. »

-« Je me doutais que les colonies n'accepteraient pas si facilement la défaite, surtout qu'on avait détourné l'opération météore pour instaurer une paix commune et non une domination des colonies. »

-« C'est bien ce que je dis. On m'a qualifié de fin stratège pourtant je n'ai rien vu. » Avoue-t-elle en continuant de le guider.

-« Je crois qu'à la fin de la guerre, tu avais bien d'autres soucis en tête. Le fait que tu ne sois pas bien dans ton corps ne devait pas aider. »

Il y a déjà une heure qu'ils arpentent les rues alors Wufei lui demande :

-« Tu ne veux pas manger un morceau ? »

-« À quel hôtel es-tu descendu ? »

-« L'étoile d'Orient. »

-« Ce n'est pas le plus médiocre. » Sourit-elle. « Je veux bien t'accompagner pour le repas. Tu as un choix en particulier ? »

-« Ils aiment les restaurants italiens, tu en connais ? » Demande Chang.

-« Oui, viens en plus ce n'est pas loin de ton hôtel. »

-« Je te raccompagnerai de toute façon. Il faut bien que je teste la sécurité à la nuit tombante. » Sourit Wufei.

-« Ce n'est même pas de la galanterie ! » Fait mine de s'offusquer Maria-Louisa.

-« C'est surtout parce que je veux prolonger au maximum notre rencontre. »

-« Tu es de compagnie très agréable. »

-« Alors on pourrait remettre cela durant mon séjour ? » Demande Chang en ouvrant la porte du restaurant pour la jeune femme.

-« Cela sera avec un réel plaisir. »

Le repas est très agréable, les discussions s'enchaînent sans blanc. Le Chinois est très courtois, il n'a aucun geste déplacé mais pourquoi en aurait-il, réalise-t-elle.

Ils sont juste deux anciennes connaissances et elle l'aide à découvrir son satellite. Seulement, il y a des paroles de Wufei qui attisent sa curiosité. Elle se trouve frivole d'imaginer que le jeune homme pourrait être intéressé par elle.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient de la repousser qu'elle doit se jeter dans d'autres bras. Elle sait qu'elle a de la valeur pour elle-même. Elle finira par trouver l'homme qui lui faut.

Alors, elle relègue ces signes et elle finit par croire qu'elle les a inventés tellement ils sont subtils.

Comme il l'a promis, Wufei reconduit Maria-Louisa à son commerce. Une fois seule, elle sent à nouveau la tristesse l'envahir. Elle pleure dans son lit avant de se coucher sur le gâchis qu'est devenue sa vie en si peu de temps.

À Suivre…


	8. Chapitre sept

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena.

Début d'écriture 25 juillet 2013

* * *

 **Changement**

 **Chapitre sept**

* * *

Tout le reste de la semaine, Wufei vient la chercher à la fermeture du magasin pour l'emmener dans les différents quartiers de L4. Ils apprécient tous les deux ces moments qu'ils clôturent par un restaurant. Aujourd'hui, ils ont décidé de tester un thaïlandais. Ils sont installés l'un en face de l'autre, c'est plus facile pour discuter en mangeant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en journée ? » Demande Maria-Louisa.

-« J'ai visité les agences intérimaires pour les emplois, puis les agences immobilières. S'ils peuvent avoir un logement de fonction, ils veulent pouvoir acheter ou louer une maison rapidement. »

-« C'est vrai que tu sais difficilement faire ce genre de démarches en soirée. » Sourit-elle.

-« C'est certain. Le reste, je préfère le faire avec toi, c'est nettement plus agréable. »

-« J'ai eu Duo hier au téléphone, il me demandait si je m'amusais bien. Tu leur as dit que tu étais ici ? Je n'ai pas voulu nuire à ton intimité. »

-« C'est eux qui s'occupent de mon appartement quand je m'en vais. Ils font du mouvement en mon absence. Ils savent, en général, où je vais et pour combien de temps. » Répond Wufei.

-« J'en suis heureuse. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Seulement, j'avais envie de renaître. »

-« C'est compréhensible. Néanmoins, le monde n'est pas rempli de Trowa Barton à l'esprit fermé. Je me demande ce qu'il pense intérieurement de la naine et du géant du cirque. »

-« Il parlait peu d'eux. Laetitia, la naine, m'a sonné il y a trois jours pour me demander si je pourrais encore lui faire des vêtements, elle se sentait tellement femme maintenant. Elle avait une petite voix, un peu paniquée comme si j'allais refuser. » Raconte tristement Maria-Louisa.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Même si je crois savoir déjà la réponse. »

-« Qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue dans mon magasin et que je continuerai de lui envoyer les choses qu'elle me commanderait, pas seulement parce que je suis commerçante. »

-« Je te retrouve bien là. » Sourit Chang.

-« Il se fait tard, demain, je dois te montrer tous les parcs en une journée, cela va faire beaucoup de marche. »

-« On n'a pas besoin de rentrer dans tous. » Dit-il en appelant le serveur. « L'addition. »

L'homme revient rapidement avec un carnet fermé et la souche à l'intérieur.

-« J'aime bien le parc animalier, il est reposant. Moins, les parcs d'attractions. »

-« Du moment que j'ai vu l'extérieur, la caisse pour les prix, je peux faire une recherche sur le net. Il restera deux jours que je consacrerais plus à mon emménagement ici. » Dit-il en ouvrant le carnet.

-« Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ? »

-« Bien sûr que non. Plus tu me montres ton satellite plus je l'apprécie. » Avoue-t-il en sortant son portefeuille.

-« Cela me fera plaisir de sortir et te rencontrer entre deux missions. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Si tu as encore du temps à me consacrer. »

-« Je ne sors pas beaucoup. Winner sur L4, ça n'aide pas à se faire des amis. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai mis que mon prénom sur la devanture. »

-« Alors, je me ferai un plaisir de te sortir. » Sourit Chang.

Il appelle le serveur pour payer l'addition. Comme tous les soirs, le Chinois la reconduit jusqu'à chez elle, dès qu'elle ouvre la porte, il s'en va.

µµµ

Mardi, Wufei l'attend à la fermeture.

-« J'ai trouvé le logement, tu veux le voir ? » Demande-t-il directement quand Maria-Louisa vient le retrouver.

-« Bien sûr ! Tu as déjà les clefs ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Oui, c'était vide alors nous avons signé, nous sommes passés à la banque pour tout régler. »

-« Tu as été fameusement vite, tu es sûr de toi ? » S'inquiète-t-elle alors qu'elle lui emboîte le pas.

-« Tout à fait, c'est plus petit que sur L3 mais c'est le même prix. Je sais que je pourrais l'assumer. Voilà, c'est ici. »

Maria-Louisa regarde l'immeuble de quatre étages, voit bien que le troisième est vide. Cela restera discret pour les personnes qui veulent avoir affaire à un détective. Et c'est situé à cinq minutes à pied de chez elle.

-« Tu pourras mettre une plaque sur le mur ? » Demande Maria-Louisa.

-« Oui, il y a un interphone, trois appartements par étage. Cela portera suffisamment à confusion. Viens. »

Il ouvre la porte, il pousse sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et le numéro trois quand la porte s'ouvre. Arrivé au bon étage, il se dirige vers la gauche et introduit la clef dans la porte de l'appartement onze. Il y a d'abord un long hall.

-« Je mettrai deux chaises et une table basse pour si des clients doivent attendre. Puis là, ce sera mon bureau et dans l'autre pièce, ce sera ma pièce à vivre avec la cuisine équipée et la possibilité de mettre un clic-clac, une petite table pliante dans le mur. »

-« Tu vas savoir vivre dans aussi peu de place ? »

-« Tout est parfait. Je fermerai à clef la partie privée pour plus de sécurité quand j'aurai de la clientèle. »

-« Et si tu pars sur une enquête, je pourrais venir m'occuper de ton appartement ce n'est pas loin. » Réalise également Maria-Louisa.

-« C'est ce qui m'a décidé. Pas que je te prenne pour ma domestique. On se verra souvent. »

-« Si tout te convient. »

-« Viens, on va souper. » Dit-il en lui prenant le coude.

Le repas se passe bien, ils sont heureux de leur soirée.

Alors que Chang reconduit la jeune femme, elle lui dit :

-« Cela va me manquer de ne pas te voir demain soir. »

-« Ce n'est que partie remise. » Affirme-t-il.

Ils sont devant le commerce, elle introduit la clef dans la serrure.

-« À bientôt. » Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle ouvre la porte, lui sourit et la referme. Elle a deux minutes pour quitter l'enceinte de son magasin sans déclencher l'alarme.

Elle a le cœur déchiré, Wufei va vraiment lui manquer.

µµµ

Il doit être quatorze heures quand le Chinois entre dans le magasin avec un magnifique bouquet de frésias blanc dans une main et sa valise dans l'autre.

\- « C'est en remerciement des heures passées à me guider et ta présence plus qu'agréable. »

-« Elles sont magnifiques, mais il ne fallait pas. J'y ai pris autant de plaisir que toi, je crois. »

-« Alors en gage de mon amitié. »

-« Merci, Wufei, ça me touche énormément. »

-« Je me sauve, sinon je vais rater ma navette. »

Alors qu'il passe la porte et qu'elle observe le bouquet, elle regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit de revenir vite.

Elle interpelle une vendeuse et monte dans son appartement pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase qu'elles ne se gâchent pas. Elle s'en veut un peu de sentir son cœur s'enflammer pour Wufei, elle se croyait tellement amoureuse de Trowa, il n'y a de ça que trois semaines.

Néanmoins, elle doit bien admettre qu'ici ses sentiments sont différents, il y a du respect, de la tendresse. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie en insécurité avec Chang, il est tellement gentleman et courtois, par là si différent de Trowa.

Elle n'a jamais eu peur de se faire rejeter du coup, elle était aussi beaucoup plus franche dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Alors qu'elle installe le bouquet convenablement, Maria-Louisa se rend bien compte qu'elle est aussi très fautive dans la perte de son premier amour. Elle a couru derrière un physique plus qu'une personnalité et surtout elle a construit sa vie sur des mensonges.

Trowa aussi puisqu'il lui avait « caché » une partie de sa vie qu'elle n'avait découvert qu'avec la rencontre de ses amis. Si elle le savait, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Seulement, elle sait aussi qu'il l'aurait repoussé, si elle lui avait dit qui elle était réellement.

Elle réalise enfin qu'elle a voulu ce petit moment de bonheur en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait éphémère, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle repoussait toujours plus loin le moment de lui dire qu'ils avaient un passé commun. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, elle avait essayé d'être aimée pour elle-même et il n'avait pas su aller au-delà de son ancienne vie.

C'est beaucoup plus serein qu'elle redescend pour reprendre sa place dans le commerce.

Les jours s'enchaînent sans qu'elle ait de nouvelles de Wufei. Elle lui a envoyé un mail après deux jours, seulement il n'a pas répondu.

µµµ

Elle finit par se dire qu'elle était encore en train de se monter la tête quand une grosse semaine plus tard, elle le voit pousser les portes de son magasin avec une boîte dans les mains.

Elle se dirige directement vers lui, elle est tellement heureuse de le revoir.

-« Je n'ai pas cherché où il y avait d'autres couturières, je peux le faire. » Commence le Chinois après lui avoir dit bonjour.

-« Dis toujours. »

-« Les tentures de mon ancien appartement ne sont pas adaptées aux nouvelles fenêtres. J'ai les mesures des fenêtres et la hauteur des tringles par rapport aux fenêtres. »

-« Viens avec moi, je le ferais personnellement. Tu veux des tentures justes en dessous des fenêtres, au ras du sol ? » Commence-t-elle.

Wufei lui emboîte le pas alors qu'elle se dirige vers le fond du magasin.

-« Tu es bien installée. Tu pourrais ajouter possibilité de travaux de couture s'il te manque du travail. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire, il manque le côté artistique. » Sourit-elle.

Puis elle ouvre la caisse que Wufei a déposée sur la table. Elle voit des tentures rouges avec des lettres chinoises noires. À la doublure, elle se rend compte que c'est celle de sa pièce à vivre qui fait office de chambre. Elle se souvient de la disposition et du gros radiateur en fonte sous la fenêtre.

-« Tu as beaucoup de marge avec le radiateur ? »

-« Cinq gros centimètres, je n'ai pas pensé à ces mesures-là. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, on peut souvent les glisser derrière le radiateur pour ne pas perdre de la chaleur. Tu as besoin de tout cela rapidement ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de volets et comme je dors tard quand je fais des filatures nocturnes. »

-« Tu ne travailles pas déjà ici ? » S'estomaque-t-elle.

-« Si, je suis arrivé lundi avec un travail. Je travaille avec la police. »

-« Oh, je suis impressionnée. Je vais essayer de te le faire dans la journée. »

-« Ce n'est pas si urgent ! »

-« Il faut que tu puisses dormir ! » S'insurge Maria-Louisa.

-« Tu es vraiment adorable. Barton ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il manque. »

-« Ne me fais pas marcher. »

-« Maria-Louisa, si je viens ici, c'est pour toi. J'ai laissé sa chance à Barton, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans ton cœur. Déjà durant la guerre j'avais été attiré par la douceur qui émanait de toi, cela m'avait séduit et tu es toujours pareil en tant que Quatre ou Maria-Louisa. Tu as cette grandeur d'âme qui m'a ému à notre première rencontre. »

La jeune femme met sa main sur sa poitrine, retient ses larmes. Il y a pourtant tant de questions qui viennent se percuter dans son esprit surtout une qu'elle finit par poser.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cherché quand je n'ai plus donné de signes de vie ? »

-« Duo m'a dit que ton cœur battait pour Trowa. Je n'avais pas l'impression de faire le poids pour rivaliser avec lui. »

-« Oh que si, ton enveloppe n'est peut-être pas aussi musclée, seulement ton cœur est bien plus pur. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir remarqué à cette époque. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant.

-« Au moins, cela t'aura permis de trouver ton identité et plus cette confusion que je sentais en toi. » Dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Tendrement enlacée, Maria-Louisa sait qu'elle va trouver le bonheur, elle aura mis le temps presque dix ans mais elle y arrive enfin. Elle est bien dans son corps, bien dans sa profession. Elle va laisser le temps faire son œuvre pour finir par se sentir bien dans son cœur.

FIN

Fin d'écriture : 26/10/2013

* * *

Un tout grand merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes, un tout grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur impression, cela fait toujours plaisir. À bientôt sur une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
